Pieux mensonges
by malohkeh
Summary: Piégé dans une banque par le groupe que l'équipe poursuivait, Reid doit non seulement créer une relation avec ses ravisseurs, mais aussi se résoudre à faire des sacrifices pour protéger les autres otages.
1. Chapter 1

Trauction de White Lies, de _cause. A. scene_ , publiée avec son accord.

Puisqu'il s'agit du prologue et qu'il est relativement court, je posterai le chapitre suivant demain. Pour la suite, je pense publier 2 ou 3 chapitres par semaine. Bonne lecture !

* * *

\- _Votre agent est mort._

Les mots frappèrent l'équipe comme des balles, propageant dans leur corps des vagues d'émotions glaciales. Leur plus jeune, leur plus brillant agent venait de se faire tirer dessus, juste devant leurs yeux et à présent, on leur confirmait qu'il n'avait pas survécu à sa blessure. Aaron Hotchner ne voulait qu'une seule chose : pénétrer dans la banque, son arme à la main, tirer sur chaque braqueur jusqu'au dernier, puis les regarder agoniser lentement. C'était là la pire de ses craintes qui se réalisait. Ils étaient arrivés trop tard pour sauver l'un des leurs, et ils allaient devoir continuer à vivre en sachant ça.

Il avait conscience que le reste de l'équipe, qui avait entendu la conversation, commençait à y réagir, chacun à sa manière. Pour l'instant, il fallait cependant qu'il reste calme, car à l'intérieur se trouvaient toujours des otages qu'ils pouvaient encore espérer sauver.

\- Alors, vous n'avez fait que rendre votre situation encore plus difficile, dit Hotch aussi calmement que possible, bien qu'il sache que ses véritables émotions transparaissaient.

\- _Ouais, ouais_ , rétorqua la voix avec malveillance. _En attendant, je vais désormais tuer un otage toutes les heures jusqu'à ce que j'obtienne ce que je demande._

L'interlocuteur raccrocha, et Hotch perdit un peu de sa contenance. Seulement, une fois qu'il vit la manière dont les autres membres de l'équipe réagissaient, il sut qu'il devrait tenir le coup pendant encore un moment.

\- Hotch, il l'a tué ! Juste devant nous ! s'écria Morgan en faisant les cent pas, et balayant d'un geste du bras une tasse posée sur la table pliante qu'ils avaient apportée à l'endroit qui leur tenait lieu de base. Je jure devant Dieu, je vais le buter ! Mettez-moi dans l'équipe d'intervention, je veux tuer ce fils de pute moi-même !

Hotch prit une profonde inspiration et regarda les autres. JJ, en larmes, et Prentiss, fixaient le vide toutes les deux sans parvenir à y croire, tandis que Rossi restait silencieux, le regard perdu dans l'obscurité du ciel.

\- Morgan, il faut que tu te calmes, essaya finalement de tempérer Hotch.

Il savait en effet que c'était nécessaire, bien qu'il partage sa douleur de ne rien pouvoir faire, rien du tout, à ceux qui leur avait arraché leur ami.

\- Me calmer ? Et vous pouvez me dire comment je suis censé me calmer ?! éclata Morgan. On l'a laissé y aller en sachant qu'ils attaqueraient cette banque… !

\- On ignorait que cela arriverait si tôt ! contra Hotch en élevant la voix à son tour.

Jamais, en effet, il n'aurait laissé un de ses agents y aller s'il avait su le danger qui l'y attendait.

\- Je sais que c'est difficile, mais il y a encore des otages que nous pouvons sauver, ajoura-t-il. Alors sois tu te calmes, soit je te fais partir.

Heureusement, le message sembla passer. Morgan s'éloigna, ce qui soulagea Hotch qui ne voulait pas se battre avec un de ses agents si tôt après en avoir perdu un.

\- Que fait-on maintenant ? demanda doucement Prentiss, le désespoir de sa voix couvrant toute autre émotion.

\- Il faut nous concentrer et sauver autant de personnes que possible, répondit Rossi.

Il se tourna ensuite en direction de la rangée de caméramans, tous stupéfaits d'avoir capté les images de la mort d'un agent du FBI. Hotch suivit son regard et sut exactement ce que Rossi allait dire.

\- JJ, regarde les chaînes d'informations et prépare-toi à intercepter toute image, toute vidéo ou toute déclaration qui pourrait filtrer. Je ne veux pas que ça se retrouve sur les écrans. Parle à tous les membres des équipes de tournage et assures-toi qu'ils sachent que rien ne sera diffusé avant qu'on y ait jeté un œil.

\- Prentiss, ajouta Hotch en continuant là où Rossi s'était arrêté. Appelle Garcia, qu'elle revérifie intégralement la vie de ce type. Je veux tout ce que je pourrais utiliser pour démolir ce salaud.

Prentiss acquiesça et se saisit de son téléphone, mais elle ne fit rien de plus.

\- Est-ce que je lui dis ce qui s'est passé ?

Hotch prit à nouveau une profonde inspiration et répondit :

\- Oui, dis-le-lui.

Elle acquiesça encore et composa le numéro.

\- Garcia ? l'entendit-il dire. C'est Emily. J'ai besoin d'informations sur Miles Masterson.

Hotch ferma les yeux, sachant ce qui allait suivre. Elle allait l'annoncer, et le fait qu'il vienne de perdre un de ses agents s'ancrerait définitivement dans la réalité.

\- Et, Garcia… Reid est mort.

* * *

N'hésitez pas à me signaler toute erreur, suggérer des idées de personnages/couples/thématiques pour les prochaines traductions, ou simplement donner votre avis.

D'ailleurs, à ce propos, j'hésite sur la prochaine traduction longue, et vous m'aideriez beaucoup dans mon choix en répondant à cette question : avez-vous déjà vu la saison 10 dans son intégralité, ou attendez-vous sa diffusion télévisée officielle française?

A demain !


	2. Chapter 2

**5 heures plus tôt**

Reid entra dans la Southside City Bank avec le sourire aux lèvres. C'était une magnifique journée au cœur de la Floride. Mais, mieux encore que la chaleur du soleil, l'équipe avait un coup d'avance sur les suspects, ce qui était toujours une bonne chose. Ils avaient fait les profils des braqueurs en série, et savaient que puisqu'ils passaient à des banques de plus en plus grandes, leur prochaine étape serait logiquement Southside City. Sans parler de son emplacement, qui présentait des issues pouvant faciliter leur fuite, exactement comme leurs précédentes cibles. Par conséquent, l'équipe était pratiquement certaine que leur prochaine attaque serait ici.

Ainsi, afin de préparer les gérants de la banque pour l'attaque à venir, ils les avaient appelés un peu plus tôt dans la journée. Et, à présent, Reid s'y trouvait envoyé afin d'expliquer en détail ce qui allait se passer. Et, franchement, il avait de la chance. Le reste de l'équipe s'occupait de paperasse de toute sorte, ou tentaient de trouver un accord avec les capitaines du SWAT sur le meilleur moyen de piéger les criminels sans danger. Alors, ça, c'était clairement ce que Reid préférait faire.

Il entra, et montra son badge du FBI à la femme qui se trouvait à la réception.

\- Bonjour, je suis le Docteur Reid, j'ai rendez-vous avec Angela Homestead.

La femme regarda son badge, puis releva les yeux vers lui avec un mélange de confusion et d'admiration.

\- Oui monsieur, tout de suite.

Elle décrocha son téléphone et appuya sur trois numéros.

\- Madame Homestead, il y a un agent du FBI qui veut vous voir, dit-elle avant d'écouter pendant un instant et d'ajouter : bien madame.

Elle leva alors à nouveau les yeux vers lui.

\- Agent Reid, si vous voulez bien vous rendre dans ce bureau, dit-elle en faisant un geste vers une salle aux murs de verre, derrière elle. Madame Homestead va vous y retrouver.

\- Merci beaucoup, répondit-il, avant de suivre ses indications.

C'était une banque très agréable, propre, moderne, et relativement grande. Une cible de choix pour les braqueurs. Il entra dans le petit bureau sans allumer la lumière, la clarté diffusée par le soleil étant suffisante, et s'installa dans un des quatre confortables fauteuils rouges. Reid attendit à peine cinq minutes, et se leva immédiatement quand la femme entra dans la salle.

\- Bonjour, agent Reid, dit-elle en tendant la main, je suis Angela Homestead.

\- Bonjour, répondit-il, attendant qu'elle s'asseye pour en faire de même.

\- Bien, j'ai cru comprendre que selon le FBI, ma banque serait peut-être la prochaine cible des fameux braqueurs, dit-elle, allant droit au but.

De toute évidence, il s'agissait une femme forte, indépendante. Tout à fait le genre de femme qui pouvait diriger efficacement un établissement comme celui-ci.

\- Oui madame, en réalité nous en sommes quasiment certains. Et, en fait, nous sommes même convaincus de savoir quand cela aura lieu : ils ont toujours frappé aux heures de changement de patrouilles, ce qui leur donne une meilleure chance de s'enfuir à cause de l'organisation bien moins importante des forces de police à ce moment là, et ils s'assurent également de frapper les banques aux heures creuses, ordinairement en pleine semaine, quand la banque est peu gardée.

Homestead hochait la tête à chacun de ses mots, néanmoins il était certain qu'elle comprenait parfaitement.

\- Avec ces informations, nous sommes certains qu'ils frapperont mercredi, quelque part entre une heure et quatre heures de l'après-midi.

\- Mais c'est dans deux jours, remarqua-t-elle rapidement. Que devons-nous faire ?

Reid perçu une pointe de panique légitime dans sa voix, et ressentit le besoin de la rassurer par le seul moyen qu'il connaissait :

\- Pendant que nous parlons, le FBI et le SWAT sont en train de tout planifier. Vous, vos employés et les civils, resterez hors de la banque mercredi, qui semblera malgré tout fonctionner normalement grâce à des agents sous couverture. De cette manière, les braqueurs entreront dans la banque en pensant que rien ne sort de l'ordinaire, alors qu'en réalité…

\- Ce sera un piège, termina Homestead.

Reid acquiesça, heureux qu'ils soient sur la même longueur d'onde, et qu'elle semble apaisée par cette idée.

\- Mais comment pourriez-vous faire en sorte que n'y ait pas de clients ? Normalement, nous sommes ouverts les mercredis, et il y a toujours du monde, bien que ce soit moins fréquenté que les autres jours.

\- Nous avons déjà commencé à contacter vos clients pour les informer que la banque sera fermée ce jour là, afin que personne ne vienne, expliqua Reid. Ne vous inquiétez pas, madame Homestead, nous nous assurerons qu'aucun civil ne sera présent quand cela aura lieu.

La femme acquiesça lentement, et sembla assimiler toutes ces informations.

\- Bien, je vous remercie. C'est… c'est stupéfiant la manière dont vous parvenez à prévoir ce qu'ils vont faire, et à les en empêcher.

\- C'est vrai, c'est toujours agréable quand on arrive à entrer dans leur tête, confirma-t-il. Très bien, je crois que c'est tout ce qu'il fallait que je vous dise. Quelqu'un d'autre vous contactera, plus tard dans la journée ou demain, afin de vous donner davantage de détails, ainsi que les informations que vous auriez besoin de savoir, mais merci de m'avoir accordé du temps aujourd'hui. C'était un plaisir de vous rencontrer.

\- Pour moi aussi, dit-elle rapidement.

Quand elle se leva, Reid l'imita. Ils se serrèrent à nouveau la main, et Reid s'apprêta à quitter le bâtiment. Cependant, tandis qu'il approchait de la porte d'entrée, quelqu'un passa son bras autour de son cou et, avant qu'il n'ait eut le temps de réagir, il fut entrainé jusqu'au sol. Il entendit des personnes crier, et certaines d'entre elles quittèrent le bâtiment, jusqu'à ce qu'un autre homme se mette à crier :

\- Tout le monde à terre, MAINTENANT !

Reid, à présent allongé sur le dos avec une arme pointée vers son torse, leva le regard. Celui qui semblait être le leader se trouvait devant le bureau de renseignement auquel il s'était lui-même adressé en arrivant. Il vit alors, avec surprise, la femme qui s'y trouvait regarder dans sa direction. Quand elle articula silencieusement « pardon », il comprit qu'elle venait de révéler aux assaillants qu'il appartenait au FBI.

Tout autour de lui, les hommes, les femmes et les enfants criaient ou pleuraient au sol, terrifiés à l'idée de mourir. Tout comme l'équipe l'avait supposé, les braqueurs étaient plusieurs et menés par un homme approchant de la trentaine, ou ayant à peine plus, visiblement narcissique et intelligent. Reid était à peu près sûr qu'il s'appelait Miles Masterson. Il eut le souffle coupé, ne sachant que trop bien que l'équipe et lui avaient fait une erreur. A l'évidence ils avaient raté un élément, et, à présent, tout pouvait arriver.

\- C'est très simple, annonça le meneur. Si vous faites ce qu'on vous dit, vous pourrez retourner à vos pathétiques petites vies. Si vous désobéissez, vous mourrez. Voilà ce qu'on va faire : vous allez être séparés en plusieurs groupes mis sous la surveillance d'un de mes hommes, dit-il avec un sourire narquois. Eux-mêmes seront à mes ordres, donc vous serez aux leurs. Comme je le disais, je ne pense pas que ce soit hors de votre portée.

Il se tourna ensuite vers un des braqueurs qui se trouvait à coté de lui, et équipé d'un énorme fusil.

\- Rassemble les agents de sécurité avec monsieur FBI, là-bas, ordonna-t-il avec un geste vers Reid. Et assure-toi de récupérer leurs armes.

L'homme hocha la tête et se dirigea vers le jeune agent, toujours sur le dos, l'arme pointée sur son torse. Il se pencha, attrapa Reid par les cheveux et le tira vers lui. La douleur transperça son crâne d'un coup et, immédiatement, il fit tout son possible pour suivre la direction ainsi imposée. Quand il fut à nouveau debout, l'homme lui prit son arme puis procéda à une fouille au corps. Ne trouvant rien de spécial à part son téléphone, qu'il confisqua, l'homme se détourna avant de s'éloigner en le laissant là, une arme toujours pointée sur lui.

\- Bon, les gars, on va jouer notre dernière partie, affirma Masterson en s'adressant à ses hommes. C'est maintenant confirmé, le FBI est bien sur nos traces, ce qui signifie qu'au lieu de notre coup habituel, ce sera une prise d'otage. Donc suivez mes ordres, et on obtiendra ce qu'on veut.

Reid nota l'absence de toute trace de peur dans son discours. En réalité, c'était davantage comme si cela se passait exactement tel qu'il l'avait prévu. Il semblait même excité par la situation.

Quoi qu'il en soit, ses hommes acquiescèrent silencieusement et continuèrent à surveiller leurs groupes respectifs. D'un coup d'œil autour de lui, Reid vit que chacun d'eux était réparti selon une proportion semblable d'hommes, de femmes et d'enfants, ce qui signifiait que Masterson savait que mettre les hommes ensemble était une mauvaise idée, que cela ne lui apporterait que des ennuis. Au contraire, avec cette dynamique, il serait plus probable que les divers groupes, bien que majoritairement composés d'étrangers, s'organiseraient d'eux-mêmes en recréant des liens similaires à ceux d'une famille, et seraient plus occupés à protéger les femmes et les enfants qu'à tenter de se rebeller. Reid soupira en comprenant que cette option n'était plus envisageable.

Il était l'un des seuls à ne pas être dans un groupe, à l'instar des deux agents qui se tenaient eux aussi debout près de leurs gardes attitrés. Reid se retourna vers Masterson, qui revenait vers lui.

\- Tu as un nom, FBI ?

Tout en posant sa question, il fouilla dans le sac de Reid jusqu'à trouver son badge.

\- Agent Spécial Superviseur Spencer Reid, lut-il avant de jeter un coup d'œil à celui-ci. Donc, Docteur et agent du FBI, et tout ça à quoi, 22 ans ? Impressionnant. Département des Sciences du Comportement… alors quoi, vous analysez mon comportement et vous pouvez prédire ma prochaine action ? Ca a plutôt bien marché sur ce coup, hein ? ricana-t-il avec une certaine satisfaction.

Reid resta immobile, constatant toute l'arrogance de cet homme, tandis que le profil dressé par l'équipe se tenait en chair et en os, devant lui. Ils avaient visiblement mis dans le mille concernant le suspect et le lieu de l'attaque, mais ils s'étaient totalement plantés sur le moment présumé de celle-ci.

Soudain, prenant le jeune agent complètement par surprise, la crosse d'un fusil vint violemment le frapper au niveau du ventre. La douleur du choc le plia en deux et lui fit temporairement perdre toute notion de ce qui l'entourait. Néanmoins, cela ne dura pas longtemps, car la voix de Masterson pénétra à nouveau son esprit, le forçant à reprendre contact avec la réalité.

\- On tente de m'analyser, FBI ? N'essaye même pas. Et tu me réponds quand je te parle.

Reid s'efforça de prendre de profondes inspirations et de surmonter la douleur qui embrasait son estomac.

\- Debout, ordonna l'autre.

Avant que Reid n'ait eu la moindre chance de pouvoir obéir, deux paires de bras puissants l'attrapèrent et le forcèrent à se redresser.

\- Tu es mon arme secrète, fit Masterson avec un large sourire. J'imagine que tu es une sorte de génie, et probablement le petit protégé de l'équipe, ce qui signifie qu'ils tiendront vraiment à ce que tu leur reviennes sain et sauf. J'ai toutes ces femmes et tous ces enfants, mais, mieux encore, maintenant, je t'ai, toi.

Masterson le fixa pendant ce qui lui sembla une éternité, tranquillement, et avec un air sûr de lui qui terrifia Reid, même si celui-ci savait très bien que Masterson montrerait de l'assurance dans tous ses actes, quels qu'ils soient.

\- Miles, dit un des hommes qui tenait Reid, et détournant ainsi l'attention de son chef. Les flics arrivent.

Masterson sourit et rapprocha l'arme de son corps.

\- Que la partie commence.

* * *

Merci Dody pour ta review et tes réponses.


	3. Chapter 3

Au milieu du poste de police de Floride centrale, qui leur tenait lieu de base pendant cette affaire, Hotch observait le tableau en face de lui, et sur lequel s'étalaient à présent plusieurs photographies. Celles-ci montraient les suspects potentiels ainsi que leur présumé leader, Miles Masterson. Ils avaient établi un profil solide, une liste des braqueurs présumés, et ils avaient une bonne idée de leur prochain mouvement. Il s'agissait certainement d'une de leurs meilleures affaires, et une atmosphère positive entourait toute son équipe ; pourtant, Hotchner ne parvenait pas à chasser ce mauvais pressentiment qui avait élu domicile au creux de son estomac.

Il avait l'impression que quelque chose ne collait pas, mais le fait est que cela lui arrivait souvent. Pas que ce soit une mauvaise chose, car dans ce genre de profession, la situation pouvait très facilement déraper et finir en tragédie, seulement cette fois, ce mauvais pressentiment était comme un épais nuage noir qui repoussait la chaleur d'un soleil estival de Floride.

\- A quoi penses-tu ? demanda une voix derrière lui.

Il se tourna, et vit l'agent spécial Rossi venir à coté de lui, contemplant lui aussi le tableau.

\- Que nous avons raté quelque chose, répondit Hotch.

Cette réponse le surprit lui-même. Il avait bien le sentiment qu'un détail clochait, mais ce n'est qu'en disant ces mots qu'il sentit que la faille venait de leurs informations. Ou, plutôt, d'un manque d'information.

\- Et à ton avis, qu'est-ce que c'est ? interrogea Rossi, sans qu'Hotch ne parvienne à déterminer s'il était d'accord avec lui ou non.

\- Je n'en suis pas vraiment certain, avoua celui-ci, mais je commence à me poser des questions sur notre estimation de la date de leur prochaine attaque.

Rossi resta cette fois-ci silencieux, et détailla plus précisément le coin du tableau où ils avaient affiché les détails des quatre braquages précédents. Hotch lui jeta un coup d'œil et fut à peu près certain qu'il avait remarqué le même problème que lui, mais qu'il voulait plus de preuves avant de tirer des conclusions hâtives.

\- Voudrais-tu partager ton raisonnement ?

Hotch fronça les sourcils et s'approcha du tableau, prenant son temps pour analyser les statistiques affichées, et considérer pleinement la nature de ce groupe. Bien qu'ils soient à part, puisqu'ils n'avait pas encore fait le moindre blessé là où ce genre de braqueur n'hésitait généralement pas à se servir de leurs armes, Hotch participait à la planification de l'intervention afin d'éviter au maximum les contacts humains. Il y avait toutefois une progression : la temporalité des précédents braquages montrait des changements certes subtils, mais bel et bien là.

Bien qu'ils choisissent des moments de la journée correspondant aux changements de patrouille de police, ils s'éloignaient de plus en plus de l'heure parfaite. Ceci, ajouté à leur profil qui indiquait un leader de nature narcissique, indiquait que celui-ci ne pourrait pas s'en tenir à des opérations comprenant chaque fois si peu de risques. Surtout que la gloire qu'il en retirait était moindre, sinon inexistante ; la satisfaction qu'il ressentait à emporter l'argent tout en échappant à la police ne le satisferait plus pendant très longtemps.

\- Il sait qu'on est sur cette affaire, désormais, commença Hotch.

\- En effet…

\- L'heure des braquages s'éloigne de plus en plus de leur zone de confort, et leur dernier coup n'est déjà pratiquement plus dans la période de changements de quart. Dave, c'est un narcissique qui s'en est facilement sorti, avec quoi, de l'argent ?

Une ampoule sembla s'allumer au-dessus de la tête de Rossi.

\- Depuis le début nous supposions que sa récompense résidait dans le fait d'échapper à la police, mais tu as raison, où est la gloire, s'il y arrive si facilement ? Les gens s'y habituent. Il voudra bien plus que juste s'enfuir avec l'argent. Il est probable que cette routine l'ennuie.

\- Exactement, rétorqua Hotch. Et maintenant qu'il sait qu'on est sur cette affaire, il en fera davantage un spectacle.

\- Penses-tu qu'il y aura des victimes ?

Hotch y réfléchit pendant quelques secondes, néanmoins sa réponse fut tranchée.

\- Il ne semble pas tirer de satisfaction à tuer, donc chaque mort sera, à ses yeux, justifiée. Cela dit, il fera certainement tout ce qu'il faut pour obtenir ce qu'il veut et faire une sortie mémorable, meurtre inclus.

Rossi acquiesça, et, soudain, l'atmosphère de la pièce se teinta d'urgence. Il fallait qu'ils rassemblent l'équipe et les informent au plus vite de leurs conclusions. Mais alors qu'ils allaient quitter la salle pour aller chercher les autres, Morgan surgit de l'angle du couloir et manqua renverser Hotchner.

\- Hotch ! Ils ont déjà recommencé ! s'exclama-t-il, l'adrénaline et l'inquiétude transparaissant clairement. C'est bien là où on le pensait, mais Reid… on n'arrive pas à mettre la main sur lui. Hotch, il devait encore être à l'intérieur quand ils ont frappé.

L'espace d'un instant, Aaron se sentit mal à l'aise face à cette information. Reid était censé être à la Southside City Bank pour parler à sa directrice, Angela Homestead, et il n'avait pas encore eut de nouvelles de son agent.

\- Tu as essayé de l'appeler ?

\- Pas de réponse, répliqua Morgan, d'un ton désespéré.

\- D'accord, où sont les autres ? voulut savoir Hotch, alors qu'il se dirigeait déjà vers la sortie du bâtiment.

\- Emily et JJ viennent de partir, l'informa Morgan en courant pratiquement jusqu'à la porte. Je leur ai dit qu'on les rejoindrait sur place.

\- Le lieutenant en a été informé ? s'enquit Rossi, en pensant à l'homme à la tête de la police locale avec lequel ils avaient travaillé en étroite collaboration pour cette affaire.

\- Ils ont tous été appelé maintenant, s'ils n'étaient pas déjà là, répondit Morgan, montant déjà dans le SUV.

Hotch et Rossi l'imitèrent et quittèrent rapidement leur place de parking, sirènes hurlantes et gyrophares allumés. Evitant la circulation, ils parvinrent à la banque en l'espace de quelques minutes. La situation, sur place, se révéla tout aussi chaotique que toutes les prises d'otages qu'Hotch avait pu voir précédemment : des véhicules de police partout, les rues du secteur barrées, la foule de curieux maintenue à l'écart par un cordon de sécurité, et des douzaines d'équipes de tournages munies de leurs caméras.

Hotch et son équipe quittèrent le véhicule quand ils ne purent aller plus loin, montrèrent leurs badges aux agents et furent autorisés à passer le cordon de sécurité. Une fois qu'ils eurent été conduit à l'endroit où leur base avait été installée, Hotch repéra immédiatement Emily et JJ, qui parlaient avec le lieutenant Freedman.

\- Que savons-nous ? demanda-t-il en les rejoignant.

\- Ce sont bien nos hommes, confirma Emily. Nous avons réussit à avoir un visuel du leader et l'identité de Miles Masterson a été confirmée.

Hotch hocha la tête et se tourna vers JJ :

\- Y-a-t'il eu des tentatives de contact avec les médias ?

\- Aucune.

\- Des nouvelles de Reid ? questionna Morgan, révélant sa présence.

\- Pas encore, répondit rapidement le lieutenant, cependant on sait qu'il était à l'intérieur juste avant que l'attaque ne commence. Une femme qui est parvenue à sortir a vu son badge, et l'a vu aller dans une salle avec quelqu'un travaillant à la banque, probablement Angela Homestead. Elle a parfaitement décrit le Docteur Reid.

Hotch acquiesça d'un air grave.

\- Alors supposons qu'il est toujours à l'intérieur, dit-il calmement, désirant qu'ils n'écoutent pas cette part d'eux qui espérait qu'il ait réussit, d'une manière ou d'une autre, à trouver un moyen de sortir. Et partons aussi du principe que Reid et tous ceux qui se trouvent dans la banque sont encore en vie. C'est à nous d'agir et de faire en sorte qu'ils en ressortent tous sains et saufs. Nous avons un profil, ce qui est notre plus grande arme, alors nous avons de bonnes chances.

Bien qu'ils approuvent tous, Hotch savait que leurs pensées étaient dirigées en priorité vers Reid, bien plus que sur l'affaire elle-même. Il savait également que, même si, pour le moment, ils feraient efficacement leur travail, il pourrait arriver un temps où leur implication émotionnelle serait trop importante pour qu'ils puissent rester. Hotch espérait sincèrement que ce moment ne viendrait jamais, car si cela arrivait, c'est que la situation serait vraiment devenue critique.

\- Avez-vous déjà un négociateur sur place ? demanda Rossi, qui s'était arrêté derrière Hotch.

\- On espérait plus ou moins que l'un vous pourrait s'en occuper, avoua Freedman. Notre négociateur est à au moins une heure de route, et je me disais que vous le connaissez bien mieux que n'importe lequel d'entre nous, et donc que vous auriez de meilleur chance avec lui. Maintenant, si votre implication émotionnelle risque de faire obstacle…

\- Je peux vous assurer que ce ne sera pas le cas, l'interrompit Rossi.

Ayant compris que cette affirmation était autant destinée à lui qu'au lieutenant, Hotch fit un léger signe de tête afin de confirmer qu'il était d'accord pour qu'il prenne la place de négociateur. Dave possédait assurément une bonne expérience de terrain et Freedman avait raison, l'équipe connaissant Miles Masterson mieux que personne, ils détenaient les meilleures chances de résoudre cette situation avec un minimum de victimes.

Malgré tout, Hotch devait penser à toutes les éventualités. Il alla donc voir le lieutenant en essayant d'être discret.

\- Il y a des chances que ça puisse mal se terminer pour notre équipe. J'ai une grande confiance dans leur capacité à résoudre cette affaire avec un minimum de victimes civiles, voire aucune, mais le profil de Masterson suggère qu'il va s'en prendre à la plus haute autorité pour montrer qu'il a le pouvoir, s'il fini par tuer. Dans ce cas, mon agent sera parmi les premiers visés si Masterson sait qui il est, expliqua Hotch en observant attentivement Freedman pour s'assurer qu'il suivait le raisonnement. Je veux donc que votre négociateur soit appelé et mis en stand-by, qu'il écoute toute notre conversation avec le suspect, de sorte que si l'agent Rossi devient trop impliqué émotionnellement, ce que je n'espère pas, il y ait quelqu'un de qualifié pour prendre la relève. C'est le pire scénario possible, bien sûr, mais assurez-vous que ce soit fait.

\- Oui monsieur.

Hotch savait qu'il devait la réponse pleine de respect de Freedman au fait qu'étant lui-même chef d'équipe, il connaissait parfaitement cette peur de perdre un de ses hommes.

Le lieutenant se tourna et s'adressa à sa radio tandis qu'il se dirigeait vers un autre officier. Hotchner, quant à lui, se tourna vers son équipe, dont chaque membre travaillait à présent avec application et efficacité sur diverses tâches. Ils faisaient exactement ce que Hotch leur avait demandé : se concentrer sur la libération des otages.

A cet instant, l'agent Prentiss arrêta ce qu'elle était en train de faire et vint à sa rencontre.

\- Vous ne vous attendez pas à ce que cela finisse bien pour Reid, n'est-ce pas ?

Hotch ne savait que trop bien qu'il s'agissait là de ce qu'ils pensaient tous. Ils connaissaient le profil de Masterson aussi bien que lui, et savaient qu'en temps qu'agent du FBI, Reid courait un grand danger. Pourtant, il ne pouvait pas se permettre de penser de cette manière. Pas tant qu'il restait une raison de se battre.

\- Je m'attends à ce que ce soit peut-être plus compliqué de le faire sortir sain et sauf que pour les autres, admit-t-il, ne souhaitant pas mentir, mais ne voulant pas non plus mentionner le pire des scénarios possible : son décès. Mais je m'attends aussi à ce que chacun parte du principe qu'on peut le faire sortir avec les autres, et qu'on y arrivera. Rien n'est terminé tant qu'il reste un doute, et à l'heure actuelle nous avons de bonnes chances. Alors on se concentre sur le profil, et on les sort de là.

Là-dessus, Hotch s'éloigna et rejoignit son SUV afin de récupérer ses lunettes de soleil, mais aussi et surtout pour pouvoir échapper à ce mauvais pressentiment qui lui rongeait l'estomac.

Une chose était sûre, cela allait être une affaire des plus difficiles.

* * *

Merci pour les reviews, les favoris, les abonnements... ou tout simplement de me lire :)

* * *

 _mione-du-49_ : merci ^^ j'espère que la suite te plaira aussi

 _TheLandOfRisingSun_ : merci ! Pour la diffusion de la saison 10, ce n'est pas terminé, c'est "juste un peu" le bazar : nous avons eu les épisodes 1, 3, 4 et 6 et maintenant c'est en pause, probablement jusqu'en septembre. Mais bon, c'est TF1, personnellement j'ai arrêté d'essayer de les comprendre depuis un bon moment...


	4. Chapter 4

Une heure s'était écoulée depuis que Miles et sa bande avaient pris la banque d'assaut, et pour le moment, tout semblait plutôt bien se passer pour une prise d'otage. Reid avait vu et avait pris part à un nombre suffisant d'entre elles pour savoir que si personne n'était blessé ou tué, cela se terminerait assez bien. Bien entendu, la police avait déjà essayé d'appeler le téléphone de la banque afin d'entamer des négociations, et, en fait, Reid n'aurait pas été surpris que le négociateur soit quelqu'un de son équipe. Toutefois, Miles n'avait pas encore décroché.

Reid balaya la banque du regard, et fut heureux de constater que la plupart des otages s'étaient relativement calmés. Ils étaient tous assis en silence, étreignant leurs proches s'ils se trouvaient là, et attendaient simplement la suite des événements. Par chance, Reid avait été placé dans un coin et on semblait l'y avoir oublié. Bien que toujours menacé d'une arme, personne ne se préoccupait de lui.

\- Miles, appela l'un des plus négligés des hommes de Masterson. Pourquoi on répond pas à leur appel ?

Reid l'observa plus attentivement, et comprit immédiatement qu'il s'agissait d'un ancien toxicomane, clean depuis peu, et que cette prise d'otage le prenait au dépourvu. Il s'attendait probablement à ce que cela se déroule selon le scénario « entrer, prendre l'argent, s'enfuir » habituel.

\- Tout simplement, Jim, parce qu'il faut que je leur montre qui commande, expliqua aisément Masterson. Si je réponds trop vite, je vais sembler désespéré. Si j'attends, non seulement _ils_ vont être de plus en plus désespérés de ne pas savoir comment vont leurs précieux petits otages, mais en plus ils vont réaliser que nous ne sommes pas pressé, et donc qu'ils ne pourront pas jouer la carte de l'urgence contre nous. Pourquoi ? Remettrais-tu en cause mon jugement ?

Reid, qui écoutait leur conversation, nota le ton condescendant utilisé par Masterson afin de clairement montrer qu'il était bien plus intelligent que ce Jim, puis comme il avait paru contrarié à l'idée que ses faits et gestes soient remis en question.

\- Non, non ! répondit rapidement et nerveusement Jim, avant de se détourner, son arme en main, pour surveiller son groupe.

Cela indiqua à Reid que les hommes de Masterson le craignaient ; et ce type de comportement indiquait également que son intelligence ne semblait pas être de celles qui usent facilement de violence, ce qui signifiait que l'intimidation était plus probablement son arme de prédilection.

\- J'ai raison, FBI ?

Reid se retourna vers Miles et vit qu'il l'observait.

\- Pardon ?

\- Ne joue pas les idiots, je sais que tu écoutais. Alors, j'ai raison, n'est-ce pas ?

Reid considéra la situation pendant un moment. Le profil établi lui laissait un petit nombre d'options, et il décida que confirmer était la meilleure d'entre elles.

\- C'est vrai, vous avez raison.

\- Alors, vous vous attendiez à ça ? rit Masterson. Je sais que vous autres fédéraux avez essayé de m' _analyser_. Mais je parie que vous ne saviez pas que j'étais bon aussi avec les prises d'otages, hein ?

Voilà la minute narcissisme, pensa Reid. Toujours une bonne base sur laquelle commencer, surtout avec un individu ayant une si haute estime de lui-même.

\- Non, en effet, nous l'ignorions.

\- Typique ! pouffa Masterson. Juste parce que je suis sacrément bon pour braquer les banques, vous allez imaginer que c'est tout ce que je suis capable de faire, mais, surprise !

Il fit de cette déclaration une sorte de spectacle, parlant intentionnellement fort et avec emphase, de sorte que le plus de personnes possible l'entendent. Reid pouvait comprendre cela : Masterson voulait bien évidemment montrer à tous comment il était parvenu à capturer un agent du FBI. Alors, naturellement, il joua son jeu.

\- Oui, et après vous avoir rencontré en chair et en os, je regrette de devoir le dire mais vous semblez être le genre de personne qui est bon dans à peu près tout ce qu'il entreprend.

Masterson dévisagea Reid quelques secondes, le jaugeant du regard, puis sourit largement.

\- Et bien, FBI, tu n'es peut-être pas si mauvais pour évaluer les gens, après tout.

Reid hocha la tête, se familiarisant de plus en plus de la nature de Masterson, essayant d'en apprendre plus afin que, si plus tard, une occasion se présentait de pouvoir mettre fin à tout ça, il en sache suffisamment sur cet homme pour pouvoir y parvenir.

\- Nous avons nos moments, dit Reid, essayant de paraître humble.

\- Aujourd'hui n'en faisait pas parti, rétorqua Masterson avec un sourire satisfait.

Pour toute réponse, Reid baissa simplement les yeux, essayant à nouveau de jouer à l'otage soumis et intimidé qu'il savait que Miles voudrait voir. Celui-ci se mit à rire.

\- Quelle sorte d'agent du FBI es-tu au juste ? Tu ne sembles vraiment pas en être un.

Reid haussa les épaules :

\- Au BAU, l'esprit est plus important que les muscles.

\- Donc tu es _effectivement_ une sorte de génie, comme je l'ai dit tout à l'heure, hein ?

Reid ne répondit pas tout de suite, prenant le temps de réfléchir à la meilleure manière de répondre à sa question.

\- Plus ou moins, dit-il finalement.

Il ne voulait certainement pas mettre trop en avant son QI, car cela ferait naître une situation malvenue de compétition avec Masterson. D'un autre coté, vu leur position, admettre son intelligence flatterait l'égo de Masterson ; il avait piégé un génie.

Masterson hocha la tête, puis se mit à glousser.

\- Ce qui rend probablement plus difficile encore pour toi le fait de te retrouver face à un malfaiteur quelconque, n'est-ce pas ?

Reid, sans prendre suffisamment le temps de réfléchir à sa réponse, répliqua :

\- C'est plutôt le contraire.

La douleur qu'il ressentait toujours dans son abdomen suite au coup reçu la dernière fois qu'il avait contrarié Masterson se rappelant à lui, il ajouta rapidement :

\- Votre affirmation implique que nous ne vous voyons pas comme quelqu'un d'intelligent, ce qui ne pourrait pas être plus éloigné de la vérité. Nous avons su très tôt que quelque soit la personne derrière ces braquages élaborés mais pourtant d'une extraordinaire simplicité, ce devait être quelqu'un d'extrêmement intellectuel et créatif.

A ce stade, Reid ne parvenait pas à déterminer si Masterson était satisfait de son commentaire ou s'il l'avait rendu suspicieux, mais il se dit qu'il s'agissait plus sûrement d'un mélange des deux. Il sentait son rythme cardiaque légèrement accélérer tandis que le téléphone sonnait toujours sans discontinuer, ajoutant à sa nervosité.

\- C'est le deuxième compliment que tu me fais, remarqua Masterson en plissant les yeux. Est-ce que c'est une sorte de stratagème pour faire en sorte que je finisse par bien t'aimer ?

Reid laissa échapper un petit rire et essaya de paraître convainquant tandis qu'il niait, bien que ce soit en effet son intention :

\- Non. Et, soyons franc, étant donné que je suis un agent du FBI, et que vous, qui êtes le genre de criminel que les forces de l'ordre redoutent le plus, me retenez en otage… je ne pense pas qu'il y ait la moindre chance pour qu'on en vienne à s'apprécier.

Au grand soulagement de Reid, Masterson éclata de rire.

\- Je le pense également.

Reid se mordit la lèvre, se préparant à planter une graine qui, avec de la chance, germerait efficacement plus tard. Il devait simplement trouver le meilleur moyen de procéder. En cet instant, les défenses de Masterson étaient certes au plus bas, comme le montraient le fait qu'il rit et qu'il ait relâché la prise sur son arme, mais il restait néanmoins un homme intelligent, qui savait quel métier Reid exerçait et n'en serait que plus prudent.

\- Pourtant, nous avons bien quelque chose en commun.

Masterson arrêta de balayer la banque du regard et se tourna à nouveau vers lui. Reid essaya d'agir comme si ce qu'il venait de dire n'avait aucune importance, et s'efforça de rester aussi nonchalant que possible.

\- Ah ouais ? Et qu'est-ce que c'est ? questionna Miles, la curiosité et la suspicion se mêlant dans sa voix.

Reid haussa les épaules :

\- Nous voulons tous les deux partir d'ici avec quelque chose.

Et voilà, Reid avait semé la première graine. La réaction de Masterson à cette déclaration et les prochaines paroles échangées détermineraient à quel point Reid pourrait influencer sur le déroulement de la prise d'otage.

\- Laisse-moi deviner, rétorqua Miles, à la fois lassé et irrité. Tu veux rester en vie ? Ou bien tu nous veux derrière les barreaux ?

\- Ni l'un ni l'autre, le contredit Reid avec un petit rire. Enfin, ça ne me dérangerait certainement pas de vivre un jour de plus, ou de vous arrêter puisqu'après tout cela fait partie de mon travail, mais la seule chose que je veux vraiment, c'est savoir qu'aucune de ces personnes ne sera blessée ou tuée.

\- Evidemment, lâcha Masterson en levant les yeux au ciel. Les flics, vous êtes tous les mêmes. Tout ce que vous voulez c'est sauver les pauvres petites victimes, et pourtant aucun de vous ne peux supporter le coup porté à votre égo quand vous ne parvenez pas à attraper l'un de nous.

\- En réalité, le reprit Reid, prêt à semer la seconde graine, primordiale ; les membres des forces de l'ordre en tout genre, bien que très similaires, appartiennent presque toujours à l'une ou l'autre de ces deux catégories : ceux qui agissent en priorité pour arrêter les criminels, et ceux qui se concentrent davantage sur le fait de sauver les victimes. Ce n'est généralement pas un choix conscient et nous essayons tous d'accorder autant d'importance à l'un et à l'autre, mais chacun d'entre nous prend des décisions qui montrent, pour ainsi dire, de quel coté de la balance nous penchons.

\- Et tu es de ceux qui se concentrent sur les victimes ?

Reid acquiesça, satisfait de la direction que prenait leur conversation.

\- Dans une situation extrême, tes décisions reflèteraient de quel coté tu penches réellement, c'est ça ?

Reid fronça les sourcils et leva les yeux vers Masterson, essayant toujours de faire semblant d'ignorer où tout cela allait finir par les mener.

\- Et bien, je suppose, oui.

\- Donc tu dis que si tu en avais la possibilité, tu me laisserais partir en homme libre tant qu'aucune de ces personnes n'est blessée ?

Reid considéra l'idée, et réfléchit à la nature particulière de ce criminel, et au fait que, jusqu'à présent, il n'avait blessé personne, qu'il n'y avait pas le moindre mort. Ceci étant dit, il savait que Masterson serait aussi le genre de personne à aller aussi loin que nécessaire jusqu'à ce qu'il obtienne ce qu'il veut, ou qu'il serait abattu en essayant.

\- Ce ne serait pas la chose la plus facile que j'ai eu à faire mais au final, oui, je pense que je pourrais. Pourquoi ? ajouta-t-il en feignant la curiosité.

\- On pourrait bien ne jamais s'apprécier, FBI, sourit Masterson, mais il se pourrait aussi qu'on soit en mesure de s'entraider.

Reid fronça les sourcils, jouant toujours les ignorants, et laissa Masterson formuler lui-même la totalité du plan :

\- Que voulez-vous dire ?

\- Disons simplement, expliqua Masterson en continuant à sourire, que si la situation venait à se présenter, je te ferais la promesse que ni moi, ni aucun de mes hommes, ne blesserons d'otage tant que tu promets de nous aider en retour. Je doute que ce soit quelque chose qui aille à l'encontre de ta si précieuse morale, mais il y a des chances que ça ne sente pas très bon pour toi…

Cela ne fut pas une surprise pour Reid. Il ne s'était pas inclus dans son souhait que les otages ne soient pas blessés, et il lui venait à l'esprit de nombreux scénarios dans lesquels tant Masterson que lui-même pouvaient tirer avantage de son état physique. Cependant, avec l'intention de garder les otages en vie, et, autant que possible, indemnes, il pouvait certainement prendre quelques coups au nom de l'équipe.

\- Alors, qu'est-ce que tu en dis ? demanda Masterson, accroupi afin que ses yeux soient à la même hauteur que ceux de Reid. Marché conclu ?

Reid attendit un peu et fit semblant de réfléchir à la question, même s'il savait déjà parfaitement quelle serait sa réponse. Enfin, tout en regardant Masterson dans les yeux et se sentant intimement convaincu qu'il lui disait la vérité, Reid tendit la main et serra celle que Masterson lui présentait.

\- Marché conclu.

* * *

J'espère que cela vous plait toujours.  
La question de savoir si vous avez vu la saison 10 est toujours d'actualité ;) n'hésitez pas à prendre 2 minutes pour me répondre car ma prochaine traduction dépendra de vos réponses. (ça m'embêterait en effet de vous spoiler le meilleur épisode de la série... )

* * *

 _TheLandOfRisingSun_ : Nous sommes totalement d'accord, c'est presque une invitation à les regarder en streaming. Merci pour tes reviews !


	5. Chapter 5

Hotch se tenait aux cotés de JJ, attendant le moment où elle irait à la rencontre des caméras afin de s'adresser aux chaînes d'information locales et nationales, qui diffusaient maintenant ces images sur les écrans de tout le pays. C'était aux nouvelles partout désormais, ce qui signifiait que Miles Masterson était sûrement ravi de toute cette attention soudaine. Hotch ne savait pas vraiment quoi penser de ce fait, mais il savait ce qui allait arriver, à présent. Il ne se passait jamais bien longtemps avant que les prises d'otages, et plus particulièrement à grande échelle, comme celle-ci, soient retransmises en simultané et quasiment vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre sur CNN et FOX News, et sur la moindre chaîne locale.

\- Nous allons maintenant entendre l'Agent Spécial Jennifer Jareau du Bureau Fédéral d'Investigation, annonça le lieutenant Freedman en accueillant JJ sur l'estrade.

\- Merci Lieutenant, commença-t-elle, aussi professionnelle que d'habitude. A approximativement quinze heures vingt-trois cette après-midi, un groupe de braqueurs a pénétré dans la Southside City Bank, et a pris en otage les civils ainsi que les employés de la banque qui se trouvaient à l'intérieur. Au moment où nous parlons, les forces de l'ordre locales travaillent de concert avec d'autres organismes afin de mettre efficacement un terme à cette situation sans faire de victimes. Il n'y a pas grand-chose que le grand-public puisse faire pour nous aider dans cette affaire, à part éviter de circuler dans ce quartier de la ville, ainsi que s'abstenir de venir jouer les curieux. De tels comportements détournent l'attention des policiers de l'affaire, car ils doivent alors protéger et contenir la foule. Malheureusement, nous n'avons pas beaucoup plus d'informations pour le moment. A présent, je vais prendre quelques questions, conclut-elle, en regardant la foule où tous commençaient à se bousculer et parler en même temps.

\- Est-ce vrai que le FBI est sur l'affaire et que le SWAT va intervenir ? s'écria un journaliste.

\- Le FBI travaille en effet sur l'affaire, et le SWAT sera sûrement appelé bientôt, répondit JJ avec compétence avant de se tourner vers quelqu'un d'autre : oui ?

\- La présence d'un agent du FBI parmi les otages a-t-elle été confirmée ?

Hotch se raidit à cette question, se demandant à la fois comment cette information avait pu leur parvenir, et quelles seraient les conséquences sur Reid si Masterson ne savait pas déjà qu'il se trouvait en présence d'un agent du FBI. Il perçut un infime changement dans l'attitude de JJ, mais elle n'hésita pas et répondit :

\- Je n'ai pas la liberté d'en parler.

\- Le contact a-t-il été établi avec le ou les braqueurs, et si oui, que réclament-ils ?

\- Je n'ai pas la liberté d'en parler, répéta JJ qui ignora les autres intervenants et conclut : Ce sera tout, merci de votre attention.

Puis, elle quitta l'estrade, permettant à un autre homme de prendre sa place, et se dirigea vers Hotch.

\- Comment ont-ils pu savoir ? demanda-t-elle immédiatement, connaissant elle aussi la menace que cette information pouvait faire peser sur Reid.

\- Je n'en suis pas certain, répondit Hotch en secouant la tête, mais le Lieutenant Freedman a dit qu'il avait eu ses informations via une civile qui est parvenue à sortir de la banque à temps. Si la presse a réussit à mettre la main sur elle, c'est tout ce dont ils ont besoin.

JJ soupira, et ajouta :

\- Mais cela pourrait vouloir dire…

Hotch s'arrêta soudain et JJ l'imita.

\- Pour l'instant, nous partons du principe qu'il va bien. Supposons que nous pouvons faire sortir chacun d'eux sain et sauf. C'est ce que nous pouvons faire de mieux jusqu'à ce que ce soit effectivement le cas, ou jusqu'à ce que nous soyons absolument certains que ce sera impossible, dit-il fermement, refusant que le jugement de l'équipe soit obscurcit par des « et si ». De plus, il y a de fortes chances qu'il soit déjà au courant. Reid porte une arme, et il est très probable qu'ils aient aussi trouvé son badge.

Hotch était conscient qu'elle avait encore des choses à dire, mais elle n'en fit rien, ce dont il lui fut reconnaissant. Il ne pouvait pas accepter que leurs doutes soient exprimés à haute voix. L'espoir, bien que ce soit cliché, pouvait faire beaucoup, même si cela signifiait sauver les civils plutôt que son agent. Bien qu'il préfère largement se concentrer sur Reid, il savait que son travail était de s'occuper de chaque civil innocent présent dans la banque.

Alors qu'il revenait vers la base, Emily vint à sa rencontre, visiblement porteuse d'une information importante.

\- Il a répondu, lui apprit-elle rapidement. Masterson parle avec Rossi.

Emily et JJ sur ses talons, Hotch se précipita aussitôt vers le bureau, où Rossi était au téléphone, visiblement très concentré. Sans perdre de temps Hotch s'assit et prit le casque afin de suivre la conversation.

\- … _alors vous êtes un profileur ?_

Hotch entendit la dernière partie de la phrase, et sentit l'émotion le parcourir. Seul Reid aurait su que l'un des membres de l'équipe pourrait intervenir en temps que négociateur, ce qui voulait dire qu'il était vivant, ou au moins qu'il l'avait été pendant un moment.

\- Qu'est-ce qui vous fait penser ça ? questionna Rossi en échangeant un regard avec Hotch.

Hotch se sentit à nouveau mal à l'aise quand Masterson se mit à rire.

\- _Ne jouez pas au plus idiot. Nous savons tous les deux que votre agent est ici avec moi, et laissez-moi vous dire une chose, il fait un sacré bon travail pour garder tous ces inutiles petits otages en vie. Et, il pourrait bien avoir mentionné qu'un des membres du… qu'est-ce que c'est déjà ? BAU, jouerait peut-être les négociateurs._

\- Donc vous avez rencontré le Docteur Reid ? demanda Rossi, renforçant l'anxiété des membres de l'équipe autour d'eux.

\- _Oh oui_ , répondit Masterson _. Je peux même vous dire que nous pourrions bien être parvenus à un accord qui devrait, avec de la chance, nous satisfaire tous les deux._

\- Oh, vraiment ? Et de quoi s'agirait-il ? questionna Rossi, son regard rencontrant une fois encore celui d'Hotch.

\- _Et bien, ça, c'est entre nous, agent… ?_

\- Rossi.

\- _Agent Rossi,_ répéta-t-il.

Hotch s'alarma en constatant le calme dont Masterson faisait preuve. Ce n'était certainement pas l'attitude de quelqu'un placé dans une situation complètement inédite, cerné par des dizaines de policiers et agents du FBI.

\- Bon, alors parlons un peu de vous, d'accord ? continua Rossi. Nous sommes tous très curieux de savoir ce que vous voulez exactement.

Il y eut un petit rire à l'autre bout de la ligne.

\- _Ce que j'ai toujours voulu. L'argent, et une sortie sans danger. Mais je suppose que c'était un peu trop simple jusqu'à maintenant._

\- Où est le plaisir de violer les lois si on s'en sort facilement à chaque fois ?

\- _Exactement, Agent Rossi,_ confirma Masterson comme si lui et Dave étaient amis depuis des années. _Parfois, vous voulez juste corser le jeu. Mais comme vous pouvez l'imaginer, je n'ai pas l'intention de me faire attraper cette fois non plus._

\- Et bien, je dois dire, Miles, que vous vous êtes mis dans une situation difficile, dit Rossi essayant une première fois de lui manquer de respect, afin de voir quelle sera sa réaction.

\- _Mon prénom ? Audacieux,_ remarqua-t-il, bien qu'il ne semble pas particulièrement contrarié. _Oui, je savais que ce serait un défi risqué, mais c'est exactement ce que je voulais. Et maintenant, avec mon nouveau pion dans la partie – plus connu sous le nom d'Agent Reid, je me sens plus confiant que jamais._

En entendant cette remarque, Hotch sentit un frisson descendre le long de sa colonne vertébrale. C'était exactement ce qu'il redoutait, Masterson se servait du fonctionnaire le plus haut gradé et l'utilisait contre eux. Mais ce qu'il avait dit, concernant un accord passé avec Reid, intriguait Hotch. Que pouvait bien accepter Reid de quelqu'un comme Masterson ?

\- Que voulez-vous de nous, dans ce cas ? demanda Rossi, amenant clairement la fin de leur conversation.

\- _Je vous rappellerai plus tard, quand je le saurai avec certitude. En attendant, un peu de silence serait bienvenu,_ conclut Masterson avant de raccrocher brusquement, laissant Rossi et Hotch abasourdis de par et d'autre de la table.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il a dit ? exigea de savoir Morgan plus qu'il ne demanda.

Hotch jeta un coup d'œil à Rossi, et il sut qu'ils pensaient la même chose.

\- Reid prépare quelque chose de l'intérieur, répondit-il en se levant.

\- C'est plutôt une bonne nouvelle, non ? questionna Emily en le suivant jusqu'au tableau.

\- Nous n'en sommes pas sûrs, tempéra Rossi à la place de Hotch, confirmant qu'ils étaient sur la même longueur d'onde.

\- Mais bordel il s'est passé quoi au juste pendant ce coup de téléphone ? s'exclama Morgan en remarquant le changement d'attitude de leur supérieur. Qu'est-ce qu'il a dit au juste ?!

Hotch cessa d'examiner le tableau et se tourna pour faire face à son équipe. Rossi l'imita et attendit de voir ce qu'il allait dire.

\- Ce qu'il a dit au téléphone implique à la fois de bonnes et de mauvaises nouvelles. Dans l'ensemble, cela laissait présager le meilleur pour les otages, mais pas pour Reid.

\- Que voulez-vous dire ? demanda JJ, se faisant ainsi porte parole de tous les autres.

\- Il a dit qu'il avait conclu un marché avec Reid, sans préciser ce dont il s'agissait, mis à part que c'était entre eux deux, intervint Rossi. Ceci, additionné à son commentaire comme quoi Reid faisait du bon travail à garder les otages sains et saufs suggère que Reid a cerné Masterson, mais il y a de fortes chances que cela puisse mal finir pour Reid si leur accord implique de près ou de loin son aide en échange de la sécurité des otages.

\- Pourquoi ce serait obligatoirement mauvais pour votre agent ? s'enquit le Lieutenant Freedman, qui en avait assez entendu pour comprendre la situation. Ca me semble un assez petit prix à payer étant donné que l'agent Reid ne peut de toute façon pas lui donner beaucoup d'informations, et que ça pourrait aider à faire sortir tous ces gens de là.

\- C'est une mauvaise nouvelle, car le profil de Masterson laisse présager qu'il finira par penser que tuer est le seul moyen de s'en sortir, et Reid le sait. Si nous ne nous sommes pas trompés sur leur accord, Reid va probablement lui donner quelques informations sans importances sur nous, donnant à Masterson l'impression qu'il a le contrôle. Mais quand il verra qu'il ne prend toujours pas l'avantage, il voudra faire la seule chose qui, selon lui, pourra lui être utile, expliqua Hotch avant de faire une pause, pour finalement ajouter : il voudra tuer quelqu'un pour prouver qu'il maîtrise toujours la situation.

\- Et votre agent se portera volontaire.

\- Exactement. Cela fera partie de leur accord, son aide et sa vie en échange de celle des otages. Encore une fois, si nous avons raison, alors nous pouvons présumer que la majorité des otages, si ce n'est la totalité, s'en sortira indemne.

\- Comment pouvez-vous dire ça ? interrogea Freedman. Même si vous avez raison au sujet de cet arrangement, Miles Masterson est un criminel… vous n'espérez tout de même pas vraiment qu'il tienne une promesse, si ? Ou alors vous pensez que votre agent le forcera à le jurer sur la tête de sa mère ?

Hotch ne releva pas l'insolence du commentaire et entreprit d'expliquer davantage :

\- Son profil ne suggère aucune déloyauté, en dépit de ce que vous pouvez penser. Ce qui est surprenant, c'est que Reid se soit suffisamment entendu avec lui pour passer un accord. Cela ne fait cependant que renforcer notre conviction qu'il s'est en quelque sorte offert lui-même, ce que Masterson verrait comme l'ultime sacrifice, l'amenant à avoir suffisamment confiance en Reid pour respecter sa part du marché. Pour faire court, bien que je ne puisse pas garantir que les otages resteront en vie, je dirais que cela reste leur meilleure chance.

Hotch, qui ne voulait pas que ses mots soient à nouveau remis en question, fixa très sérieusement Freedman. Il avait confiance, et aucun membre de son équipe ne paraissait être en désaccord. Freedman hocha la tête et s'éloigna, laissant les membres de l'équipe entre eux.

\- Reid a proposé de se sacrifier ? s'exclama Morgan, l'expression partagée entre la fierté et la colère.

\- Pas nécessairement, mais il pourrait y être amené si nous n'y mettons pas un terme en premier, expliqua Rossi.

\- Alors, que fait-on maintenant ? voulut savoir JJ.

\- On attend, répondit à nouveau Rossi. Reid travaille de l'intérieur, et c'est le meilleur espoir que nous ayons.

\- Et d'après ce que vous dites il est aussi dans le couloir de la mort ! lâcha sèchement Morgan. On ne devrait pas plutôt essayer de le sauver lui aussi ?

\- C'est ce que nous essayons de faire, Morgan, rétorqua Hotch avec sévérité. Si nous rentrons en force, Masterson perdra son sang-froid et abattra Reid ainsi que certains des otages, si ce n'est la totalité d'entre eux. Pour l'instant, nous voyons ce que fait Reid et nous en apprenons plus sur Masterson. C'est la seule chance qu'il ait.

Ceci dit, Hotch se détourna de son agent et alla remettre le casque afin de repasser la conversation entre Rossi et Masterson, espérant que Reid saisirait sa chance.

* * *

N'hésitez surtout pas à me signaler les erreurs, les formulations que vous trouveriez maladroites, ou quoi que ce soit d'autre !

* * *

TheLandOfRisingSun : Merci ! et oui je suis tout à fait d'accord, ça fait des merveilles sur le moral ^^


	6. Chapter 6

Reid s'assit contre le mur, repassant dans sa tête la conversation qu'il venait juste d'entendre. Aussi intelligent Masterson soit-il, il s'était débrouillé pour donner aux membres de son l'équipe une abondance d'informations, et Reid était certain qu'ils savaient qu'il s'était entendu avec le braqueur. Il avait aussi la conviction qu'ils avaient au moins une vague idée des termes de leur arrangement, bien qu'il doute qu'ils en connaissent avec certitude les détails.

Ce qui comptait, c'est qu'il faisait la différence, et qu'il restait confiant sur sa capacité à garder les otages sains et saufs. Il regarda autour de lui, et fut heureux de constater que la plupart étaient détendus. Ceux qui se trouvaient près de lui regardaient fréquemment dans sa direction, visiblement curieux de savoir ce qu'il avait prévu de faire ensuite.

\- J'ai parlé à l'Agent Rossi, déclara Masterson, forçant Reid à regarder à nouveau en face de lui afin de contempler son ravisseur.

\- Rossi est un bon négociateur, acquiesça-t-il.

Masterson plissa alors les yeux :

\- J'ai besoin d'en savoir plus que ça.

Reid fronça les sourcils en entendant cette déclaration, pas tout à fait sûr de ce qu'il sous-entendait.

\- Hum… que voulez-vous dire ?

Masterson se dirigea alors vers l'endroit où il était assis et s'accroupit en face de lui :

\- Nous avons un accord, Agent. Je ne touche aucun de ces bâtards, dit-il en faisant un geste vers le reste de la banque, et en retour, tu me dis tout ce que j'ai besoin de savoir, et tu fais tout ce qui doit être fait pour arriver à me faire sortir d'ici. Alors, je crois bien que connaître le type avec qui je négocie fait partie du contrat.

\- Ah, bien sûr, fit Reid en songeant soudain à toutes les informations « utiles » qu'il pourrait donner. Et bien, il se trouve que c'est le dernier à nous avoir rejoin. Il est sorti de sa retraite pour intégrer l'équipe et c'était l'un des meilleurs agents du BAU. En fait, il est plutôt célèbre, son livre fait parti des meilleures ventes et il a révolutionné le profilage à bien des égards.

\- En gros c'est comme un génie du profilage ?

Reid y réfléchit pendant un moment, et pensa à différentes manières de corriger cette déclaration, mais il parvint à tenir sa langue par soucis de ne pas déplaire à Masterson.

\- Oui, on pourrait dire cela.

\- Bon, et c'est tout ?

Reid haussa les épaules :

\- A peu près, répondit-il avec un haussement d'épaule, bien qu'il ait à l'esprit quelques détails concernant Rossi qui pourraient éventuellement être plus utiles. Je veux dire que, dans ce cas, il n'y a rien que je puisse vous dire qui pourrait vraiment vous aider. Son arrivée est encore un peu trop récente pour que je puisse vraiment le connaître plus personnellement, et les profileurs sont très doués pour dissimuler ce qu'ils ne veulent pas que les autres sachent.

Masterson se remit debout et commença à s'éloigner, laissant Reid mal à l'aise. Il n'était de toute évidence pas satisfait, ce qui n'augurait rien de bon pour personne. Ainsi qu'il le craignait, Masterson s'approcha tranquillement d'un des groupes, attrapa par les cheveux une femme accompagnée d'un enfant, et la tira vers lui. Dans la banque, tous se crispèrent d'effroi tandis que la femme criait et que l'enfant hurlait. Le rythme cardiaque de Reid s'accéléra lorsqu'il vit Masterson amener la femme juste devant lui et lui mettre son arme sur la tête.

\- Je crois que tu peux m'en dire un peu plus que ça, dit-il simplement, avant de retirer le cran de sûreté.

Reid regarda tour à tour la femme et Masterson, réfléchissant sincèrement à tout ce qu'il pourrait dire afin de mettre un terme à cette situation. Lui en dire plus sur Rossi n'allait pas changer grand-chose, mais il y restait quelque chose d'autre. Quelque chose que Reid hésitait à dire, car cela pourrait aussi bien désamorcer complètement la situation que la rendre sans espoir.

\- Pitié, supplia la femme sans s'adresser à quelqu'un en particulier.

Ses pleurs, la terreur qui transparaissait sur tout son corps étaient assourdissants, et en cet instant, Reid ne voyait rien qu'il puisse faire d'autre.

\- Attendez ! s'écria-t-il soudain en se redressant. Laissez la partir et je jure que je vous dévoilerai notre plus grande arme.

\- Et qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda Masterson, dont la prise sur les cheveux de la femme se relâcha légèrement.

\- Votre profil, dit Reid à contrecœur.

Masterson laissa brutalement partir la femme et, comme s'il s'adressait à un chien, il ordonna :

\- A ta place.

Reid la suivit des yeux tandis qu'elle retournait précipitamment là où son fils était assis, en pleurs, et l'observa le serrer contre elle. Il se retourna alors vers Masterson.

\- Mon profil ? Qu'est-ce que ça signifie ? En quoi est-ce votre plus grande arme ?

Reid soupira, réellement inquiet en imaginant comme cela pourrait influencer la suite des événements. Bien sûr, il n'avait pas à _tout_ lui dire, et cette pensée le réconforta. Néanmoins, il devait donner autant d'informations que possible.

\- C'est tout ce que nous possédons sur vous. Chacune de leur action, expliqua Reid en montrant les agents de police et du FBI à l'extérieur, dépendra de ce qu'indique votre profil. Cela tente de prévoir les choix que vous allez faire, et comment ils doivent agir avec vous, de manière à mettre un terme à la situation aussi pacifiquement que possible. Connaître ces éléments va vous donner une nette longueur d'avance sur eux.

Masterson parut réellement intéressé, et Reid pouvait presque voir une lueur de profonde avidité dans ses yeux.

\- On fait des progrès, FBI.

\- Mais avant que je vous le dise, vous devez comprendre que c'est l'information la plus importante en ma possession, déclara presque sincèrement Reid. Comme je l'ai dit, c'est notre plus grand atout, et c'est la seule information que je sois en mesure de vous donner qui peut vraiment vous aider à vous en sortir. Après cela je sais que vous pourrez trouver des moyens de m'utiliser physiquement parlant et je ne m'y opposerai pas, mais une fois que je vous aurai donné le profil, il ne me restera plus rien.

Masterson considéra ce qu'il venait d'entendre, et Reid se demanda s'il allait marcher. Après tout, c'était presque entièrement vrai.

\- Alors tu es sérieux, dit-il finalement. Pour vous, le BAU, le profil est l'arme ultime ?

\- Oui, et, en réalité nous ne sommes même pas obligé de porter une arme à feu, expliqua Reid, en se souvenant de l'époque pendant laquelle lui-même n'en portait pas, ce qui ne l'empêchait pas d'appréhender les criminels. Pour nous, la plus grande arme qu'on puisse posséder, c'est un profil.

\- D'accord, alors allons-y.

\- Pas comme ça, objecta Reid, posant désormais ses propres conditions. Je vais tout vous dire, mais vous devez me promettre que vous ne ferez plus de mal à personne. Comme je l'ai dit, c'est tout ce qu'il me reste, et je promets qu'après ça j'obéirais à tout ce que vous me direz de faire, quoi que ce soit. Mais si pour une raison quelconque vous n'êtes pas satisfait de mon information, continuerez-vous à respecter votre part du marché ?

\- Si ça ne m'est pas utile…

\- Ca le sera, l'interrompit Reid. Mais je ne vais pas vous donner cette information si c'est pour que vous ne respectiez finalement pas votre part du marché.

Masterson se mit alors à rire :

\- C'est toi qui fixe les règles maintenant, alors ?

\- Ce n'est pas moi qui ait un revolver.

\- Mais c'est toi qui a le profil, rétorqua-t-il. Et tu disais que c'était ta plus grande arme.

\- C'est vrai, répondit Reid. Et je suis prêt à vous le donner. Donc vous aurez à la fois le revolver et le profil.

Masterson lui tourna le dos, et sembla en profonde réflexion. Reid savait que Masterson considèrerait que ce qu'il allait lui dire serait utile, alors il ne s'inquiétait pas pour cela. Bien sûr, ces informations ne lui seraient pas non plus d'un si grand secours étant donné qu'il était cerné par les forces de l'ordre. Pour un malfaiteur, connaître son propre profil ne pouvait être vraiment utile que s'il était libre et pouvait agir comme bon lui semblait. Seulement, ce détail, Masterson l'ignorait.

\- Très bien, dit justement ce dernier en lui faisant à nouveau face. Je ferai comme s'ils n'étaient même pas là. Satisfait ?

\- Oui, répondit rapidement Reid.

Puis, il attendit, tandis que Masterson revenait se mettre juste devant lui et qu'un de ses hommes lui apportait une chaise. Le jeune agent nota comme Masterson refusait de se mettre à la même hauteur que lui.

\- D'accord, monsieur profilage, dit-il en s'asseyant. Parle-moi donc de ce profil magique.

\- Vous êtes un narcissique, commença Reid sans y aller par quatre chemins. Il s'agit d'un terme scientifique désignant quiconque est conscient de ses capacités, les utilise, les revendique, et s'assure que les autres en aient également connaissance. Êtes-vous d'accord, jusqu'ici ?

Il observa Masterson réfléchir à cette insulte potentielle, puis haussa une épaule, suggérant qu'il était d'accord.

\- Ensuite, puisque jusqu'à maintenant vous n'avez pas blessé qui que ce soit, ils se sont rendus compte que pour vous, tuer n'est pas un plaisir, mais un moyen de vous en sortir « si besoin est », et cela leur indiquait donc que tant que les choses restaient comme elles étaient quand vous entriez, preniez l'argent et ressortiez simplement des banques, il n'y aurait sûrement aucune victime. Ceci, toutefois, change la donne.

\- Ils pensent toujours que je ne vais tuer personne ? fit Masterson, presque comme s'il pensait qu'il s'agissait d'un défi.

\- Oh, non, je suis sûr qu'ils considèrent cette idée, désormais, répondit Reid. Comme je le disais, tuer est, pour vous, une action à ne réaliser que si vous le devez, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Bien sûr. Ca ne vaut pas la peine que j'y perde mon temps.

\- Exactement, confirma Reid avant de rapidement reprendre : maintenant que vous êtes cerné, vous aurez forcément le sentiment que tuer est quelque chose que vous avez besoin de faire, donc ils s'attendent à présent à ce qu'il y ait des victimes.

Masterson acquiesça, informant Reid qu'ils avaient raison à ce sujet, ce qui signifiait qu'il allait bientôt devoir faire germer une idée qui n'était pas celle qu'il préférait, mais qui, avec de la chance, serait la plus efficace.

\- Malheureusement, à plusieurs titres, c'est la vérité. Tant que rien de grave n'arrivera, ils continueront simplement à essayer de négocier avec vous jusqu'à ce que, idéalement, vous vous rendiez, ou au moins que vous relâchiez les otages. Une fois que vous aurez tué quelqu'un, les événements vont se précipiter, mais je suis certain que vous parviendrez à retourner la situation en votre faveur. D'un autre coté, si finalement vous êtes attrapé, avoir le sang d'un mort sur les mains… et bien, vous ne voulez pas vous retrouvez dans cette position.

\- Tu te contredits, s'irrita Masterson.

\- Ecoutez, il est plus que probable que vous vous en sortiez, mentit Reid, puisqu'il était à peu près certain que cela se terminerait avec Masterson et son équipe soit morts, soit en prison. Seulement si vous ne… si quelqu'un fiche tout en l'air et que vous vous faites attraper, vous ne voulez pas avoir de sang sur les mains.

Désormais, Masterson posait sur Reid un regard dur, profondément plongé dans ses pensées.

\- S'il y avait un moyen de leur faire croire que vous avez tué quelqu'un sans vraiment le faire, ce serait la meilleure solution, bien que j'ignore comment vous pourriez leur faire croire ça.

On y était. La plus importante des graines qu'il avait à planter, bien qu'il sache ce que cela induisait. Il s'agissait d'un de ces instants où on doit accepter de se sacrifier, et, en parcourant la banque du regard, Reid sentait que c'était plus que nécessaire. Sans compter qu'il avait de bonnes chances de survivre.

Il reporta son regard sur Masterson, et put voir que l'idée avait germée dans son esprit, car un sourire naissait lentement sur son visage.

\- Tu disais que tu obéirais à tout ce que je te dirais de faire, pas vrai ?

Reid resta un instant silencieux, essayant à nouveau de paraître suspicieux, et permettant à Masterson de planifier la suite de son propre chef.

\- Oui…

\- Et bien, je pourrais avoir du boulot pour toi. On t'a déjà tiré dessus ?

Reid entendit quelques exclamations sourdes venant de la salle, et tenta de paraître lui-même ébranlé, quand bien même il savait très bien qu'ils finiraient par en arriver là.

\- Non, dit-il sombrement. Pas encore.

\- Et bien, aujourd'hui est ton jour de chance, gamin.

* * *

Merci TheLandOfRisingSun pour la review ^^


	7. Chapter 7

Quatre heures.

Quatre heures s'étaient écoulées depuis le début de la prise d'otage, et ils avaient tous les nerfs à fleur de peau. Il avait été décidé que tant que rien d'important n'arrivait, ils n'appelleraient pas Masterson pendant au moins quelques heures, lui accordant ainsi le silence qu'il avait demandé. Pour Hotch, cela accordait aussi à Reid du temps pour réaliser son plan, quel qu'il soit, avec l'espoir que cela serait bénéfique tant pour les otages que pour le jeune agent.

Pourtant, Hotch ne parvenait pas à mettre à l'écart ce sentiment tenace et qui lui rongeait les entrailles, que quelque chose clochait. Il parvenait à garder le contrôle de son équipe, en dépit de la situation, mais plus le temps passait, plus le stress et les émotions pesaient, et il ignorait combien de temps ils tiendraient encore.

\- Hotch, fit une voix désespérée derrière lui.

Il se retourna pour faire face à Morgan. Il détestait le voir ainsi ; il semblait hagard, et au bout du rouleau. Tout le monde savait que Morgan était devenu le protecteur numéro un de Reid, qu'il veillait sur lui, et Hotch avait conscience que ce petit jeu, qu'attendre sans aucun moyen de savoir si Reid allait bien, le rendait malade.

\- Hotch, ça fait quatre heures et toujours rien. Je ne sais pas combien de temps je vais encore pouvoir tenir. Je veux dire, comment peut-on rester là sans rien faire alors que Reid – Reid !, notre petit génie – est là-dedans avec cet enfoiré !

\- Morgan, soupira Hotch, nous donnons à Reid du temps pour faire ce qu'il a à faire. C'est notre meilleure chance de terminer cette histoire de manière pacifique. Si finalement rien ne se passe, nous interviendrons, mais tu dois avoir confiance en lui.

\- Je lui fais confiance ! se récria Morgan, comme insulté. Je lui fais confiance pour que tout le monde s'en sorte en vie, sauf lui ! Vous l'avez dit, il y a de fortes chances qu'il… soit la victime à la place de quelqu'un d'autre.

\- Et, dis-moi, contra Hotch avec plus de sévérité qu'il n'en avait fait preuve jusque là. Tu ferais autre chose, toi ? Si tu avais la possibilité de sauver des dizaines d'hommes, de femmes et d'enfants, en échange de blessures ou même de ta vie, tu ne le ferais pas ?

Morgan se mordit la lèvre et ses yeux se posèrent un peu partout avant de revenir se planter dans ceux d'Hotchner.

\- Vous savez que je le ferais, mais… mais nous savons parfaitement ce qui va arriver, cette fois. Nous savons dans quelle direction ça va. Pourquoi ne sommes-nous pas en train d'essayer de mettre un terme à tout ça en faisant en sorte que Reid soit lui aussi indemne ?

\- C'est ce que nous essayons évidemment de faire, bien que le profil, sur lequel se base toutes nos enquêtes, sur lequel se base toute notre profession, nous dise que nous n'avons virtuellement aucun moyen en notre possession pour faire en sorte que cela arrive. Sans la présence de Reid et l'influence qu'il peut avoir, nous reviendrions sur un scénario de perte minimale. Et nous pourrions finir par devoir y recourir malgré tout, seulement Reid nous donne l'opportunité de les sauver tous.

\- Tous à part lui.

\- Pas forcément, Morgan, contredit Hotch, avant d'ajouter : s'il te plaît, fais ton travail. Si nous lui faisons confiance et que de notre coté nous travaillons suffisamment dur, il a de bonnes chances. Ils en ont tous. A présent, si tu veux bien m'excuser…

Hotch passa à coté de lui et retourna voir Rossi, assis devant le téléphone, attendant toujours que Masterson rappelle pour donner ses exigences.

\- Ils préparent quelque chose, dit Rossi sans même se retourner pour le voir approcher. Autrement, Masterson aurait déjà appelé. Il voudrait s'assurer qu'il est bien aux commandes.

\- Vous pensez que Reid l'y aide, ou qu'il en est la victime ? demanda Emily, à présent à coté d'eux.

Hotch l'observa, et constata qu'elle réprimait énormément ses émotions. Cela ne faisait pas si longtemps qu'elle avait été retenue prisonnière avec Reid dans un camp religieux, et depuis lors, un lien plus étroit s'était formé entre eux. Toutefois, cette fois, Reid était seul, et Hotch voyait combien cela la tourmentait.

\- Techniquement, ce pourrait être un mélange des deux, répondit Rossi.

\- Des deux ? répéta-t-elle, visiblement troublée.

\- Et bien, s'il essaye de sauver à tout prix les otages, il sera conscient que Masterson voudra abattre quelqu'un et il fera donc en sorte de faire lui-même partie du plan. Il aidera donc à établir la stratégie de Masterson, mais il en sera également victime.

\- Oh mon dieu.

Emily leur tourna le dos tandis qu'elle recouvrait ses yeux de sa main, avant de baisser celle-ci pour pincer l'arrête de son nez.

\- Il peut aussi juste aider à tout planifier, ou éventuellement ne rien faire du tout, ajouta Hotch, remarquant comme Rossi pouvait être si concentré sur la description des faits qu'il en oubliait comment ceux-ci pouvaient affecter ceux qui l'entourait.

Emily acquiesça, comprenant sans difficulté que l'intervention de Hotch était principalement destinée à lui offrir un peu de réconfort. Elle fut alors sur le point de s'éloigner mais la sonnerie du téléphone la stoppa dans son élan. Brusquement, toute l'équipe ainsi que quelques membres des forces de l'ordre entourèrent la table, et Hotch prit rapidement place sur le siège en face du casque libre. Il le glissa sur ses oreilles et fit un signe à Rossi.

\- Masterson, salua ce dernier.

\- _Ah, Agent Rossi. C'est bon de vous entendre à nouveau._

Hotch pouvait parfaitement entendre le sourire d'autosatisfaction qu'il arborait de l'autre coté de la ligne, et cela le rendit malade. Ce connard présomptueux.

\- Avez-vous une liste d'exigences ? poursuivit Rossi.

\- _Quoi, pas de plaisanterie en retour ? Vous m'offensez_ , dit-il avec une moue moqueuse. _Bon, je suppose que nous pouvons aller droit au but. Oui, j'ai des exigences pour vous._

\- Allez-y.

\- _Je veux un moyen de m'échapper avec de l'argent_ , répondit-t-il simplement. _Je ne pense pas que ce soit trop vous demander, si ?_

\- Et bien, étant donné que vous avez avec vous plus d'une dizaine d'innocents civils, ainsi que deux agents de sécurité et un agent du FBI, je dirais que vous en demandez un petit peu trop. Mais nous pouvons trouver un arrangement.

\- _Oui, nous pouvons, pas vrai ? Et bien, ça fait plaisir à entendre, mais je ne suis absolument pas intéressé._

\- Vous relâchez plusieurs otages, et alors nous pourrons parler.

\- _Et si j'en tuais plutôt un_ , rétorqua Masterson, d'un ton soudain très malveillant. _Ce serait suffisant pour qu'on en discute, Agent Rossi ? Et j'imagine que vous savez qui se trouve au sommet de ma liste de cibles…_

\- Nous pouvons arriver à une solution, Miles, continua Rossi, et Hotch fut soulagé de voir que la panique croissante qu'il affichait ne se ressentait pas dans sa voix. Vous n'avez pas besoin de tuer. Nous allons commencer par quelque chose de moins conséquent que vous voudriez, peut-être nous donnerez-vous quelque chose en retour, et nous trouverons une solution. Que dites-vous de cela ?

\- _J'ai une meilleure question. Que dites-vous de ceci ?_

Hotch fronça les sourcils, ne comprenant pas le sens de la question qu'il venait d'entendre. Il échangea un regard avec Rossi, tout aussi confus que lui.

\- Oh mon dieu ! s'exclama JJ

Hotch tourna la tête vers elle pour savoir ce qu'elle regardait, et fut horrifié de constater que le regard de la jeune femme était dirigé vers la banque. Une part de lui sut exactement ce qu'il était sur le point de voir.

Lentement, il tourna la tête jusqu'à faire face au bâtiment. Là, debout, parfaitement au centre de la large vitrine, se tenait le plus jeune, le plus brillant de ses agents. Reid restait immobile, semblant à la fois fort et effrayé, les mains attachées devant lui. Hotch vit les yeux de Reid parcourir l'intérieur de la banque, voyant ce que lui ne pouvait voir. Puis, il tourna son regard vers l'extérieur, vers eux.

Ils attendirent, retenant leur respiration, ne voulant pas regarder alors qu'ils savaient ce qui pouvait arriver, mais tout simplement incapables de s'en détourner. Il s'agissait là de leur collègue, de leur ami, d'un membre de leur famille, et Hotch ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser qu'il allait purement et simplement se faire exécuter. Il tenta fébrilement de chasser cette pensée parfaitement insupportable de son esprit. Seulement, cela se révélait être une tâche ardue.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça, Masterson ? demanda Rossi, la colère et l'inquiète désormais parfaitement discernable dans sa voix.

Cela eut le mérite de ramener l'attention de Hotch sur ce qui se passait autour de lui.

\- _Vous voulez dire votre agent au milieu de la salle et sur le point de se faire descendre ?_ interrogea Masterson avec une arrogance qui mit Hotch très mal à l'aise. _J'appelle ça de la motivation. Qu'en dites-vous, Agent ?_

\- Pourquoi ne pas discuter ? commença Rossi.

\- _Qu'y a-t-il à discuter, Dave_ _?_ rétorqua Masterson d'un ton sarcastique, clairement fier de connaître le prénom du négociateur. _C'est votre cher génie, n'est-ce pas ? Sûrement le petit dernier de l'équipe étant donné sa jeunesse. Bon vieux Docteur Reid. Vous voulez vraiment le voir mourir ?_

\- Masterson, vous n'avez pas besoin de faire ça, tenta à nouveau Rossi.

\- _Je veux qu'un hélicoptère nous attende sur le toit et nous emmène à Mexico, où nous serons laissés en paix._

\- Nous pourrions être en mesure de…

\- _Pas suffisant. Un._

Hotch regarda rapidement Rossi, et vit sur son visage la panique devenir de plus en plus importante. Il parvenait à sentir la ferveur de son équipe juste derrière lui, et arrivait presque à les sentir prier dans son dos. Ils pouvaient tous pressentir ce qui allait arriver, et Hotch haïssait ça.

\- Un hélicoptère ? Ca pourrait nous prendre des heures…

\- _Pas suffisant. Deux._

Avec une infinie réticence, Hotch se tourna à nouveau vers la banque et son agent qui se tenait là, impuissant, attendant de se faire tuer. Il fut particulièrement surpris de voir Reid lui renvoyer son regard. Il paraissait toujours effrayé, mais il émanait aussi de lui une certaine sérénité. Néanmoins, Hotch ne parvenait pas à déterminer s'il s'agissait vraiment de sérénité, ou si son agent était en paix avec l'idée de mourir. Hotch continua à l'observer, et pendant un instant il cru que Reid lui avait adressé un clin d'œil, mais il était bien trop loin pour en être certain.

\- Hotch, faites quelque chose ! hurla Morgan, ce qui le fit sursauter.

\- Ecoutez, tenta une dernière fois Rossi. S'il vous plaît, nous pouvons trouver un arrangement…

\- _Trois._

Un coup de feu retentit, immédiatement suivit de cris venant de différentes direction, y compris de l'intérieur de la banque elle-même. Hotch vit, à la place où se tenait Reid un peu avant, un espace désormais vide. Du moins, jusqu'à ce qu'il laisse ses yeux dériver jusqu'au sol. Là, effondré par terre, reposait leur Docteur Reid, immobile. Hotch put voir une tâche de liquide rouge sombre s'étaler rapidement sur la chemise autrefois blanche du jeune homme, et à cet instant, il sentit une part de lui se briser.

Il pouvait presque sentir les autres retenir leur respiration, trop choqués pour bouger ou parler. Hotch continua d'observer l'intérieur de la banque, et vit deux hommes apparaître dans le cadre de la vitrine. L'un prit les bras de Reid, l'autre attrapa ses pieds, et ils le déplacèrent jusqu'à ce que, soudainement, ils ne puissent plus le voir.

\- Ils l'ont tué… murmura Morgan, avant de hurler : Ils l'ont tué !

Mais Hotch n'eut pas le temps de répondre, car de l'autre coté de la ligne, la voix se fit à nouveau entendre :

\- _Vous êtes motivés maintenant ?_ demanda-t-il, puis, comme personne ne répondait, il se mit à ricaner. _C'est bien ce que je pensais. Si vous envoyez qui que ce soit à l'intérieur, je descends autant de personnes que possible. Et, j'ai une petite information pour vous._

Hotch retint sa respiration. Bien qu'il sache ce qui allait suivre, il aurait tout donné pour pouvoir éviter de l'entendre.

\- _Votre agent est mort._

* * *

TheLandOfRisingSun : yep, l'originale est terminée, et elle fait 11 chapitres en tout.

* * *

Petit appel général :  
Je cherche des fanfictions dans lesquelles un des agents deviendrait un unsub. Cela pourrait être Hotch perdant la raison après Foyet, Elle continuant de faire justice elle-même, Reid rattrapé par la schizophrénie ou se vengeant de ceux qui l'ont persécuté au lycée, etc... les possibilités sont nombreuses.  
La priorité est à la langue anglaise, mais pourquoi pas aussi en français.  
Donc voilà, si vous connaissez de bonnes fanfictions de ce genre, n'hésitez pas à me les indiquer ! Merci d'avance :)


	8. Chapter 8

Une fois encore, Reid se trouvait adossé au mur dans le petit coin, ayant été à nouveau porté là par les deux hommes de Masterson. Seulement, cette fois, il ne pouvait compter que sur ce mur pour tenir une position assise à peu près droite. Bien sûr, s'il avait son mot à dire, il serait étendu au sol, ou, mieux encore, à l'hôpital. Hélas, pour le moment il devait s'en contenter.

Cela avait été étonnement facile, plus facile que ce qu'il aurait pu imaginer. On pourrait penser que rester debout, imperturbable et de sa propre volonté en sachant que quelqu'un est sur le point de vous tirer dessus, et de potentiellement vous tuer, serait si difficile que c'en serait pratiquement insupportable. Vraiment, cela ne l'était pas. Peut-être cela avait-il quelque chose à voir avec le fait que Reid avait lui-même suggéré ce plan tout en sachant qu'il en deviendrait, à terme, une victime. Il avait tout contrôlé, jusqu'au moment où il avait sentit la balle pénétrer sa peau.

Non pas que cela ait été simple de bout en bout, bien sûr. Car, très clairement, cela ne l'était pas. Néanmoins cela restait un événement essentiel, Reid le savait et l'avait accepté. Des sacrifices sont parfois nécessaires, particulièrement avec des métiers comme le sien et des scénarios comme celui-ci.

Avec le recul, ce qui avait été le plus difficile, c'était de voir son équipe, dehors, l'air si désespéré, et de savoir qu'ils le croyaient mort. Il savait combien ils souffriraient d'assister à sa prétendue exécution, et de devoir continuer leur travail en étant persuadé qu'ils avaient perdu un des leurs. Bien sûr, à ce moment là, Reid lui-même n'avait pas été certain qu'il survivrait. Le plan voulait qu'il survive, oui, mais en tirant à la fois suffisamment près du cœur pour que sa mort soit crédible, et suffisamment loin pour qu'il y survive malgré tout, la moindre petite erreur de jugement pouvait très vite le mener réellement à son décès. Et pourtant, il était là, avec une hémorragie et souffrant terriblement de sa blessure, mais vivant.

Par chance pour Reid, après que Masterson ait mis au point son plan ingénieux, il avait demandé à ce que quiconque ait une formation médicale s'approche et soit prêt à aider Reid après le coup de feu. Et il était plus chanceux encore que l'un des otages soit une infirmière des urgences. A présent qu'il était blessé, la femme, qui répondait au nom de Melanie Halting, essayait de s'occuper de lui au mieux de ses capacités.

\- Vous devriez être à l'hôpital, dit-elle nerveusement mais sévèrement tandis que ses yeux allaient de Reid à Masterson, à présent à coté du téléphone qui ne cessait de sonner. Et je sais ce que vous avez fait. C'était noble, mais assez stupide aussi. Je veux dire, vous faites confiance à cet homme ?

Reid se mordit les lèvres et essaya de rester concentrer malgré la douleur.

\- Suffisamment pour faire ce que j'ai fait, oui.

Melanie n'insista pas, et le regarda simplement dans les yeux pendant un moment.

\- Désolée. Vous savez sûrement ce que vous faites.

Reid lui sourit autant qu'il put, tandis qu'elle fixait, au niveau de son épaule, un morceau de tissu roulé en boule contre le trou suintant de sang laissé par la balle. Puis elle appliqua une forte pression dessus, ce qui le fit grimacer.

\- Pardon. Sans équipement médical ni analgésique, cela va être très douloureux, dit-elle, le regard plein de compassion. Mais il faut que vous alliez à l'hôpital, sinon l'hémorragie vous tuera, même avec ce bandage de fortune. Sans parler de la possibilité que cela s'infecte.

Reid hocha la tête et retint sa respiration.

\- Ca ne sera plus très l-long, grogna-t-il.

Melanie fronça les sourcils et se retourna vers Masterson, toujours en train de parler avec un de ses hommes. C'était une dame d'un certain âge, probablement de la quarantaine avancée ou d'une petite cinquantaine, et à l'évidence, une femme forte. D'après son attitude maternelle mais aussi solide, et la manière dont elle s'occupait de lui, Reid supposait qu'elle avait élevé au moins un garçon dans sa vie.

Elle se pencha davantage vers Reid et, tandis qu'elle continuait de s'occuper de son épaule, elle demanda :

\- Quel est votre plan ?

Reid réfléchit à cette question, bien que penser lui soit de plus en plus difficile, et lui répondit de son mieux :

\- Plus de plan, dit-il en prenant une autre inspiration étranglée. J'ai fait ce que j'ai pu pour m'assurer que, aussi longtemps qu'il tiendra parole, vous restiez sains et saufs. Maintenant, c'est à la police et à mon équipe de faire le reste. Mais…

\- Ce sera bientôt terminé, conclut-elle à sa place.

Reid acquiesça et, au même moment, il vit Masterson apparaître derrière la tête de Melanie, l'observant, ainsi que sa blessure.

\- Toujours en vie, on dirait, commenta-t-il.

Surpris, Reid remarqua que la voix de Masterson ne trahissait aucune cruauté. L'espace d'un instant, il eut même l'impression qu'il s'inquiétait à son sujet. Mais peut-être que la douleur ou la perte de sang, voire les deux, avaient fini par avoir raison de son discernement.

\- Mais pas pour longtemps, intervint Melanie. Je n'ai aucun moyen de déterminer à quel point c'est grave. J'ai fait ce que j'ai pu pour bander la blessure, seulement il ne semble pas y avoir de point de sortie, ce qui veut dire que la balle est toujours logée quelque part à l'intérieur. Pour ce que j'en sais, elle pourrait se diriger vers son cœur, ce qui signifierait… et bien, ce ne serait pas une bonne chose, dit-elle sérieusement, avec une assurance qui prit Reid un peu au dépourvu. Et quand bien même la balle elle-même ne serait pas un problème, il reste l'hémorragie. En bref, il a absolument besoin d'une assistance médicale.

Masterson renifla et son regard fit des allées et venues entre Melanie et Reid.

\- Pas avant que tout ça ne soit terminé, refusa Masterson en se détournant.

\- Ce qui ne devrait plus tarder.

En entendant Reid, Masterson s'arrêta brusquement. De là où il se trouvait, assis sur le sol glacé, Reid se sentait ridiculement petit tandis qu'il levait le regard vers Masterson, debout devant lui.

\- Comment le sais-tu ?

\- Ils pensent que vous avez tué un agent fédéral, rappela Reid.

Il fut soudain interrompu par une violente quinte de toux, alors que ses poumons semblaient convulser. Quand cela se calma enfin et que Reid put reprendre sa respiration, il regarda à nouveau en direction de Masterson et fut surpris de voir la peur dans ses yeux.

\- Ecoutez, continua-t-il, vous leur avez prouvé que vous pouviez tuer, et avez menacé de recommencer. Alors ce sera bientôt terminé.

Masterson hocha la tête, et parcouru la banque du regard, observant chacun de ses hommes qui le regardait, attendant ses directives.

\- Alors, qu'est-ce que je fais maintenant ?

Reid fut étonné de cette question, car un narcissique ne demanderait pas l'aide de quelqu'un d'autre, ce qui signifiait que soit Masterson était désespéré, soit l'équipe avait commis une légère méprise. Ou peut-être s'agissait-il d'un mélange des deux.

\- Répondez au téléphone, répondit Reid avant de tousser à nouveau. Essayez d'obtenir ce que vous voulez, seulement je vais être honnête avec vous, cela va être difficile.

\- Tu avais dit que si je tuais quelqu'un…

\- Ils seraient davantage enclin à bouger, c'est vrai. Mais je n'ai jamais dit que cela vous garantirait un moyen de vous en sortir.

Reid laissa quasiment échapper un cri tandis que la douleur devenait de moins en moins supportable.

\- Ecoutez, on sait tous les deux que tant que vous ne tuiez personne, tout ce qu'ils feraient c'est essayer de vous raisonner. C'est tout. Ce qui signifie que la situation ne pouvait évoluer.

Reid ferma les paupières, et laissa sa tête retomber en arrière contre le mur auquel il était adossé. Il se sentait devenir de plus en plus faible, et savait que tant que sa blessure continuerait à saigner, cela ne ferait qu'empirer. Et que si tout cela ne se terminait pas très vite, cela finirait par réellement le tuer.

\- Alors c'est ça ? hurla Masterson, faisant sursauter tout le monde dans la banque, tandis que les otages se serrèrent tous les uns contre les autres. Tu es en train de me dire que je n'ai pas la moindre chance, c'est bien ça ?

Il se trouvait si proche de Reid, à présent, que ce dernier pouvait sentir son souffle sur son visage. Il prit une inspiration étranglée et continua.

\- Non. Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dit, toutefois vous êtes suffisamment intelligent pour savoir qu'une fois que vous êtes allé si loin, il y a peu de chance de vous en sortir. J'en avais conscience, je vous ai donné accès à la seule chance que vous ayez, en prenant même en compte votre plus grand intérêt au cas où vous seriez arrêté.

Avant que Reid ne puisse réaliser ce qui se passait, Masterson était au sol, la main serrée autour de sa gorge. D'un seul coup, les otages se mirent à crier ; Melanie tomba en arrière et s'éloigna de Reid ; tandis qu'une douleur pire que tout ce dont le jeune agent pouvait se souvenir avoir subi transperçait sa tête et son épaule.

\- _Mon_ plus grand intérêt ? gronda Masterson. C'est _mon_ plus grand intérêt que tu avais à l'esprit, c'est ça ? Tu sais foutrement bien que la seule chose à laquelle tu pensais, c'est tous ces sacs à merde ! s'exclama-t-il avec un grand geste vers les groupes d'otages.

Reid toussa et haleta, essayant de dire quelque chose, mais la pression sur sa gorge ainsi que les ténèbres qui envahissaient son champ de vision l'en empêchaient.

\- Mais encore, FBI ? fulmina-t-il.

Au grand soulagement de Reid, la main disparut soudainement. Aussitôt, une toux violente brisa son corps, ses poumons absorbant avidement autant d'air qu'ils pouvaient le supporter.

\- C…ça… commença Reid, avant de tousser un peu plus. Cela faisait partie du marché.

D'un grand geste de la main, Masterson fit voler à travers la salle un bocal en verre remplit de sucettes et de sucreries, provoquant à nouveaux des exclamations et des cris de surprise.

\- Ca n'était PAS notre marché ! J'étais censé pouvoir m'échapper d'ici !

Reid savait que le comportement de Masterson, brusque, et lui ressemblant si peu, était dû au fait qu'il réalisait enfin qu'il s'était lui-même acculé dans un recoin duquel il avait peu de chance de pouvoir s'échapper. Cela signifiait qu'il désespérait, et n'était plus capable de penser avec le sang-froid dont il faisait preuve jusqu'ici. Avec sa perte croissante de contrôle, et le fait que la brigade du SWAT se préparait probablement à prendre le bâtiment d'assaut, Reid était certain que la fin de tout cela arriverait très bientôt. La question, cependant, était de savoir à quel point cela se terminerait mal.

Reid réfléchit avec désespoir, essayant de penser à tout ce qu'il pourrait dire qui forcerait Masterson à respecter sa part du contrat, car il avait conscience que des cas désespérés nécessitaient des mesures désespérées. Il parcourut alors la banque du regard et, pour la première fois, il concentra son attention non sur les otages mais sur les hommes de Masterson. Il vit Jim, l'ancien toxicomane, ainsi que sept autres hommes, et ce n'est qu'alors qu'il remarqua qu'ils semblaient tous terrifiés. Peu confiants, ils avaient même relâché leur vigilance sur les groupes d'otage pour tenter d'écouter ce que Masterson disait. Ils ne savaient pas que ça se passerait ainsi. Aucun d'eux ne le savait.

C'est alors que lui vint l'illumination. Tout ce temps, il avait essayé de manipuler Masterson alors qu'en fait, il aurait dû essayer de manipuler son équipe. Eux aussi avaient été trompés, et ils étaient morts de peur. Exactement le type de personne qu'il pouvait influencer.

Son plan était établi. Il savait que Masterson était sur le point de craquer, et qu'alors, il tuerait sans doute réellement quelqu'un si Reid ne parvenait pas à l'en empêcher. Et même si cela n'arrivait pas, les forces du SWAT investiraient la banque et leur intervention s'accompagnerait probablement de pertes civiles. Reid pensait donc sincèrement n'avoir plus qu'une seule option : il se tourna vers Masterson, avec un petit sourire en coin.

\- Vous ne leur aviez pas dit, affirma-t-il suffisamment fort pour être entendu de tous.

\- De quoi ? grogna Masterson, regardant rapidement autour de lui.

\- Depuis le début vous saviez que vous alliez prendre des otages, continua Reid, utilisant le peu de forces qu'il avait encore pour garder un ton assuré. Bien sûr, je ne peux vous en blâmer, car après tout, en quoi est-ce amusant, quand vous parvenez toujours à échapper à la parodie de force de police que possède cette ville ? A votre place, j'aurais moi aussi voulu pimenter un peu les choses et montrer au monde combien je suis réellement doué.

Il avait à présent l'attention de tout le monde, exactement comme il le souhaitait. Il fallait que chacun d'eux entende ce qu'il avait à dire, surtout l'équipe de Masterson, visiblement de plus en plus mécontente.

\- Mais vous ne le leur aviez pas dit, n'est-ce pas ? Ils pensaient que tout allait se passer comme d'habitude, jusqu'à ce que vous les mettiez dans cette situation. Ils sont coincés avec vous, bien sûr, mais je me demande ce qu'ils feront en découvrant que vous aviez tout prévu depuis le début…

\- LA FERME ! hurla Masterson.

Seulement, c'était déjà trop tard.

\- C'est vrai ? cria quelqu'un derrière lui.

\- Tu la ferme et tu fais ce que je te dis ! s'écria Masterson en retour.

\- Tu savais depuis le début qu'on allait être piégé ici ? Et tu pensais vraiment qu'on allait pouvoir s'en sortir ?!

\- Pas « on », corrigea Reid, prêt pour le coup de grâce. Il pensait qu' _il_ réussirait. Il n'a jamais eu la moindre intention de vous faire sortir de là avec lui…

Alors, aussitôt, comme il s'y attendait, la main revint autour de sa gorge et l'étrangla. Tout autour de la banque, les gens se mirent à crier, tandis que d'autres hurlaient des mots que Reid ne parvenait plus à comprendre. C'était terminé, c'est ainsi qu'il allait mourir, par strangulation. Il eut une brève pensée pour son équipe, qui, de toute manière, le croyait déjà mort. Il pensa également à sa mère, et combien elle serait dévastée quand on lui apprendrait sa mort…

Mais, juste au moment où il cédait aux ténèbres qui le submergeaient, la main disparut à nouveau, et Reid s'affaissa sur le coté, jusqu'à ce que sa tête atteigne le sol.

Il pouvait entendre d'autres hurlements, d'autres cris, sans parvenir toutefois à se concentrer suffisamment pour se convaincre d'y prêter attention.

\- Debout !

Reid ne comprit pas pourquoi la voix cria cela.

\- Redressez-le ! ordonna la même voix.

Il sentit des mains chaudes et douces se poser délicatement sur son épaule.

\- Docteur Reid, souffla une voix féminine près de son oreille. Docteur Reid, je vous en prie, asseyez-vous.

Melanie. La femme qui avait tenté de prendre soin de lui. Avec le souvenir de cette femme, tout le reste afflua dans la mémoire de Reid, et il se souvint brusquement de ce qui se passait, et de ce qu'il venait de faire. Il devait écouter, il devait se redresser. Mais cela faisait si mal ! Tout son corps le lançait, et il se sentait si faible, si fatigué. Pourtant, il entreprit de combattre la douleur et la nausée qui l'envahissait, afin de s'asseoir. Il laissa les délicates mains l'y aider.

A nouveau assis, il remarqua immédiatement Miles Masterson étendu au sol, du sang s'écoulant depuis une blessure à la tête. Pendant un moment, Reid ne comprit tout simplement pas. Pourquoi Masterson était-il là ?

Cependant il regarda alors le nouveau visage qui se trouvait au dessus de lui, et découvrit Jim.

\- Ok, agent, dit-il, l'arme tremblant légèrement dans sa main, laquelle pendait mollement à son coté. Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ?

* * *

Miss Homme Enceinte 2 : C'est très gentil, même si c'est plutôt Cause A Scene qu'il faut féliciter, moi je ne fais que traduire les histoires des autres ^^ Ceci dit, je partage ton avis, c'est tout à fait digne d'un épisode.

Guest : Heureusement voilà la suite ^^

TheLandOfRisingSun : Pas encore mort, en effet, mais vu l'état de sa blessure, rien n'est encore joué ! Pour l'appel, c'est pour une possible traduction, en effet ^^

Et si la thématique agent en unsub, ou Unsub!Agent, intéresse, je conseille la trilogie française _Humiliations_ \- _Soif de Vengeance_ \- _La Traque,_ écrite par Angedelanuit101. Les personnages sont bien respectés, c'est très bien écrit, et l'histoire est très émouvante. La partie 3, _la Traque_ , est une des meilleures histoires que j'ai pu lire.  
Attention cependant, les descriptions des meurtres et persécutions sont parfois assez violentes, donc n'hésitez pas à sauter ces passages si cela vous rebute. Mais surtout, surtout, n'abandonnez pas l'histoire pour cette raison, croyez-moi, elle vaut vraiment le coup ! :)


	9. Chapter 9

Tandis qu'ils s'apprêtaient à envahir la banque, l'atmosphère ne ressemblait à rien de ce que Hotch avait pu connaître par le passé. Une prise d'otage n'avait bien sûr rien de nouveau pour lui, et malheureusement, le fait que l'un des leurs fasse partie des victimes non plus. Non, c'était le fait que l'un des leurs soit étendu, mort, dans le bâtiment qu'ils étaient sur le point d'investir. Jamais encore son équipe ne s'était retrouvée dans cette position, et Hotch pouvait clairement voir l'effet que cela avait sur eux. Il y avait de la douleur ; tellement de douleur. Il y avait de la colère, ainsi que de la tristesse. C'était dans des moments comme celui-ci que Hotch se demandait comment quelqu'un pouvait supporter de ressentir autant d'émotions si fortes à la fois.

Pourtant, lui aussi les ressentait. Une profonde rage l'envahissait quand il pensait que Reid avait dû se tenir là à attendre de se faire exécuter, avant de se vider de son sang devant eux. Puis, c'était un incontrôlable sentiment de culpabilité, de chagrin, quand son barrage mental cédait un peu, laissant sa pensée dériver vers Reid, et des souvenirs de lui affluer dans son esprit. Reid avait toujours été le petit protégé de l'équipe, quand bien même il était tout sauf un enfant. Il avait traversé bien plus que la plupart d'entre eux. Et pourtant, il y avait toujours une certaine innocence chez lui, qui, bien que s'étant un peu étiolée au fil des ans, c'est vrai, n'aurait jamais pu réellement disparaître. Pas tant qu'il possédait toujours cette volonté de leur raconter ses anecdotes venues de nulles part qui ne servaient parfois à rien, ou de pratiquer ses tours de magie loufoques.

Hotch serra les poings et se força à se concentrer. Il restait le chef de cette équipe, et s'il perdait cela de vue, ils n'auraient alors pas une chance. Il y avait un temps pour pleurer, mais celui-ci n'était pas encore venu. Reid avait donné sa vie pour protéger les personnes présentes dans la banque. Qu'il soit maudit s'il laissait le jeune homme mourir en vain.

\- Attendez mes ordres, leur ordonna à tous l'officier en charge du SWAT, Lance Miller.

Hotch ne pouvait qu'être d'accord avec cela, vu comme il avait lui-même laissé tomber le commandement.

\- Nous avons une idée générale de la localisation des otages, et des suspects. Ceux-ci sont tous armés, donc il faudra en priorité maîtriser ceux qui surveillent les otages afin qu'ils n'aient pas le temps de les tuer.

Hotch acquiesça et observa son équipe. Morgan semblait être le plus affecté ; ses traits étaient déformés par la colère, ce qui n'étonnait pas vraiment son patron. Ce serait cette colère qui le ferait avancer lors de l'opération, et ce n'est que plus tard qu'il craquerait et laisserait le chagrin l'envahir. JJ, malgré les larmes qui roulaient par moment sur ses joues, paraissait presque de marbre et Hotch savait qu'elle tentait de tout garder pour elle. Prentiss semblait plus déterminée que jamais, ce qui n'était pas peu dire. Quant à Rossi, il était anormalement facile à déchiffrer. Evidemment, Hotch ne pouvait que deviner à quel point il se sentait coupable de ne pas avoir réussit à convaincre Masterson de ne pas tuer Reid. Et même si Hotch savait cette culpabilité parfaitement injustifiée, il était également conscient qu'ils n'avaient pas encore le temps d'en parler. Ils devaient tout mettre de coté pour le moment, plus particulièrement les émotions concernant leur jeune collègue.

\- Tous en tenue et en position aussi vite que possible ! s'exclama finalement Miller avant que son équipe et celle d'Hotch ne se dispersent.

D'ici quelques minutes, chacun serait à sa place puis, le temps sera venu d'entrer, et de faire face à ce qui, et ils en étaient tous plus que conscient, les attendait à l'intérieur. Et il était hors de question qu'il laisse son équipe y entrer sans leur avoir d'abord parlé.

D'ailleurs, ils semblaient s'y attendre, car ils étaient tous réunis autour de lui quand, dans le même temps, tous les autres s'activaient. Il les regarda tous, un par un, attendant d'avoir capté leur attention avant de commencer à parler.

\- A présent, je veux que vous m'écoutiez tous, commença-t-il d'un ton qui, il l'espérait, transmettait la douleur qu'ils partageaient tous tout en restant ferme. Nous savons tous ce qui nous attend à l'intérieur de cette banque. L'équipe du SWAT est plus que capable de venir seule à bout de cette situation, et personne ne pourra vous en vouloir de préférer attendre à l'extérieur. Je sais que je vous ai demandé de vous concentrer sur votre travail et de penser comme des profileurs, mais à présent c'est beaucoup attendre de vous, car Reid était bien plus qu'un collègue.

Il vit la tristesse devenir de plus en plus évidente sur leur visage, surtout lorsqu'il mentionna le nom de Reid. Il haïssait les voir ainsi, néanmoins il fallait que ce soit dit.

\- Alors, à présent, si vous préférez être des amis plutôt que des agents du FBI, je peux vous promettre que personne ne vous le reprochera. Ce sera tout.

Hotch se détourna rapidement, et se concentra sur un élément présent sur la table avant que cela ne devienne trop difficile de réprimer ses propres émotions. Toutefois, quand il se tourna à nouveau pour leur faire face, il découvrit qu'ils se tenaient encore tous devant lui, l'air plus déterminé que jamais.

\- On y va, déclara fermement Morgan, la colère et la douleur toujours là sans pour autant le submerger. En temps qu'amis, et agents du FBI.

Hotch le dévisagea, puis regarda tous les autres, et vit qu'ils pensaient tous la même chose.

\- Très bien, accepta Hotch, redressant sa veste. Alors, en position.

Lui et le reste de l'équipe se rendirent aussitôt aux places qui leurs avait été assignées le long du bâtiment. Hotch savait que l'opération allait très mal tourner, et ne pouvait plus qu'espérer qu'ils sauveraient le plus d'otages possible.

\- _Tout le monde est prêt ?_ dit la voix de Miller dans l'oreillette de Hotch. _On entre dans Cinq. Quatre. Trois. Deux…_

\- ATTENDEZ !

Le compte à rebours cessa instantanément et Hotch se tourna rapidement vers leur base afin de comprendre pourquoi l'opération était ainsi annulée. Il vit le négociateur qui remplaçait Rossi se tenir derrière le bureau, le téléphone collé à l'oreille. Quelqu'un avait répondu.

\- _On se replie_ , entendit Hotch dans son oreillette, laissant penser qu'un événement d'une grande importance venait de se produire. _On se replie au poste de commande jusqu'à ce que d'autres instructions soient données._

Il se tourna vers les autres membres de son équipe. Ils semblaient tous à la fois impatients et anxieux, mais chacun revenait à sa position première. Hotch se dirigea immédiatement vers le négociateur, suivit de près par Rossi.

\- Que s'est-il passé ? demanda-t-il.

\- Ils ont appelé, expliqua l'autre homme, visiblement surpris.

Sans rien ajouter, Hotch et Rossi prirent place et enfilèrent les casques. Le chef d'équipe vit le négociateur échanger gracieusement sa place avec Rossi, lui donnant à nouveau le contrôle des négociations.

\- Masterson, dit aussitôt Rossi, sans que sa voix ne laisse transparaître aucune émotion.

\- _Ce n'est plus Masterson qui commande_ , dit une nouvelle voix.

Dès le premier mot, Hotch entendit les accents de peur que contenait cette voix, et un sentiment de soulagement le traversa. Quelqu'un d'effrayé peut être manipulé.

\- Ah ?

Rossi échangea un regard avec son patron. Nouvel interlocuteur signifiait nouvelles possibilités. Il aurait juste voulu que Reid soit encore en vie.

\- Comment peut-on vous aider, monsieur… ?

\- _Jim. Et il n'y a rien à faire de plus,_ répliqua l'homme.

Ces mots remplacèrent le soulagement que ressentait Hotch par une émotion bien moins désirable.

\- _Nous nous rendons._

Des montagnes russes. C'était le seul mot que Hotch pouvait trouver pour qualifier les émotions qui le traversaient successivement. Ils voulaient se rendre. Cela n'avait pas le moindre sens. Pourquoi n'était-ce plus Masterson ? Pourquoi voulaient-ils soudainement mettre fin à tout ça de manière pacifique ? Et pourquoi, au nom du ciel, n'avaient-ils pas agit ainsi _avant_ que Reid soit exécuté ?

\- Vous vous rendez ? répéta Rossi.

A ces mots, tous ceux qui se trouvaient autour de la table poussèrent des exclamations et se mirent à murmurer.

\- _Oui,_ confirma l'homme. _Que voulez-vous qu'on fasse ?_

\- Sage décision. Alors, écoutez-moi bien, expliqua Rossi. Le SWAT et le FBI vont entrer dans le bâtiment, d'une manière qui vous paraîtra peut-être agressive, mais c'est uniquement pour assurer la protection de tout le monde. Je veux que vous mettiez toutes vos armes sur le sol le long du mur de façade, et que tous vos hommes se mettent à genou aussi loin que possible des armes, tout en essayant de rester au centre de la pièce.

Hotch s'assit en écoutant les instructions, tentant toujours de se faire à l'idée que c'était réellement en train d'arriver. Après tout ce qui s'était passé, la prise d'otage finirait sans que personne d'autre ne soit blessé. Ou, du moins, c'est ce que cela laisser présager pour l'instant.

Il regarda à nouveau les autres agents, et constata qu'ils affichaient tous la même expression mêlant confusion, triomphe et tristesse, devant ce revirement de situation. Ils étaient heureux que les suspects finissent par se rendre, mais, d'un autre coté, si cela était arrivé juste un peu plus tôt…

\- Quelqu'un a-t-il besoin d'une assistance médicale ?

\- _Oui_.

La réponse, très simple, ne fut pas plus développée, et Rossi ne chercha pas à insister. Au lieu de cela, Hotch se tourna vers l'équipe et s'adressa à JJ, la première personne qu'il vit.

\- Qu'une équipe médicale se tienne prête à intervenir, ordonna-t-il tout bas.

Elle acquiesça et s'éloigna.

\- _Nos armes sont contre le mur de devant, et mes hommes sont au sol._

\- Très bien. A partir du moment où vous raccrocherez, nous vous donnerons environ trente secondes pour aller rejoindre les autres à terre, avant que nos hommes n'entrent et prennent le contrôle. Compris ?

\- _Oui._

\- Souvenez-vous bien, tant que tout le monde reste tranquille, personne ne sera blessé. D'accord ?

\- _Oui,_ dit-il à nouveau.

En l'entendant, Hotch sut qu'il voulait simplement que tout ça finisse vite. Lui, comme tous les autres.

\- Bien. Vous pouvez raccrocher.

La tonalité disparut une nouvelle fois et, à nouveau, les lieux explosèrent en déplacements brusques et bruits assourdissants, alors qu'ils se préparaient pour l'assaut autant qu'ils commençaient à se réjouir que cela soit terminé. Hotch, pour sa part, désirait toujours que Miller, le capitaine du SWAT, garde le contrôle de la situation, et, par bonheur, c'est ce qu'il fit.

\- Que tout le monde écoute ! s'écria-t-il.

Aussitôt, un silence complet tomba.

\- Mon équipe s'occupera de maîtriser et appréhender les suspects. Agents, ajouta-t-il en se tournant vers Hotch, votre équipe s'occupera des otages, de leur sécurité, ainsi que des instructions. Compris ?

Hotchner, comme tous les autres, hocha la tête. Il était sincèrement soulagé que Miller, au vu de leur très récente perte, ait assez de bon sens pour ordonner que l'équipe des profileurs s'occupe des otages. Ce n'était pas le meilleur état d'esprit pour arrêter les hommes qui leur avait infligé cette douleur. Non, cette décision là était un bien meilleur choix.

Hotch se tourna rapidement vers son équipe encore une fois tandis que tous les autres se remettaient encore en position.

\- S'ils se rendent vraiment, alors nous savons que Reid a fait son travail.

C'était simple, certes, mais il pensait également que le message était passé. De ce qu'il comprenait, personne, à l'exception évidente de Reid lui-même, n'était mort, et cela en disait long car il savait que son jeune agent avait une grande part de responsabilité dans cette conclusion. A cette pensée, Hotch fut transpercé par les émotions, ce qui lui donna l'impression d'un coup de couteau dans l'estomac. Toutefois il continua de se dire que pour l'instant, ce n'était pas le moment.

Il hocha la tête à son équipe et ceux-ci acquiescèrent en retour. Puis, ils se dirigèrent vers la banque, enfin prêts à mettre une fois pour toute fin à tout cela.

\- Jim, cria Miller à travers la porte en verre de la banque. Nous allons maintenant entrer dans le bâtiment !

Le chef du SWAT se retourna ensuite vers eux et d'un signe de tête, leur fit signe d'y aller. Comme prévu, ils entrèrent précipitamment à l'intérieur : d'abord le SWAT, suivit de près par Hotch et son équipe, tout comme ils le feraient pour n'importe quelle autre prise d'otage. C'est ainsi qu'il fallait considérer cette situation, du moins jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit sécurisée.

Les membres de l'équipe du SWAT fondirent immédiatement sur le groupe de criminel au centre de la pièce, lesquels étaient à genoux, les mains sur la tête, puis ils se séparèrent dans la banque afin de vérifier les autres pièces. Quant à Hotch et ses agents, ils balayèrent rapidement la pièce du regard, et ne virent qu'une douzaine de civils complètement terrifiés. Aucune réelle menace.

Plusieurs cris « R.A.S. » se firent finalement entendre, jusqu'à ce que Miller le crie à son tour.

C'était leur signal. Tout en ayant toujours à l'esprit le fait que l'un d'eux allait trouver le corps de leur ami, les membres de l'équipe de Hotch se dispersèrent, chacun se dirigeant vers un des endroits où étaient assis les otages. Ceux-ci, réalisa le chef d'équipe, avaient été séparés en petits groupes de sorte qu'ils soient plus faciles à maitriser. Il se dirigea alors vers le coin opposé, les observant tandis qu'il passait, et vérifiant leur état de santé, jusqu'à ce qu'il entende quelqu'un l'appeler.

Il regarda en direction du coin vers lequel il se dirigeait, et constata qu'un petit groupe de personne semblaient y être assemblés autour de quelque chose. Et, parmi eux, une femme couverte de sang le fixait.

\- On a besoin d'un médecin ici ! cria-t-il en se dirigeant vers la femme blessée.

Il ne pouvait dire à quelle point sa blessure était grave, mais elle était sans aucun doute recouverte d'une grande quantité de sang. En s'avançant vers elle, cependant, il fut soudain envahi par la peur en remarquant un corps étendu sur le coté. Mais cela ne dura pas longtemps, car il était évident qu'il ne s'agissait pas de Reid. C'était Masterson.

\- Hotch, dit quelqu'un d'autre.

En entendant son nom, Hotch sentit ses cheveux se dresser sur sa nuque. Il connaissait cette voix…

Il détourna les yeux du corps de Masterson, et les posa à nouveau sur le petit groupe dans le coin. Il réalisa soudainement autour de quoi ils étaient rassemblés. Et pourtant, c'était presque impossible à croire.

Il s'agissait assurément du corps de Reid, et Hotch savait qu'il finirait par le voir, mais il ne s'attendait certainement pas à ce que ses yeux soient ouverts et en mouvement, sans parler du fait qu'il regarde droit vers lui. Pendant un moment, Hotch ne sembla plus capable de bouger ou de penser. Ses yeux voyaient la réalité, et pourtant son cerveau lui disait que c'était parfaitement impossible.

\- S'il vous plaît, l'implora la femme couverte de sang. Il a besoin de soins !

Hotch la regarda à son tour, puis revint vers Reid. C'était réel. Reid était devant lui, et il était vivant. Couvert de sang, certes, et apparemment très mal en point, mais vivant. En réalisant cela, Hotch se retrouva soudain à genoux à coté de Reid, appuyé contre le mur.

\- Reid, souffla-t-il.

Il obtint, en retour, un faible sourire.

\- Pardon, répondit-t-il très faiblement. C'était le seul moyen.

\- Tout va bien, Reid.

Il se retourna alors et s'écria :

\- Il nous faut un médecin ici ! Morgan, JJ, Rossi ! appela-t-il, ne voyant d'abord qu'eux et supposant que Prentiss finirait par arriver aussi.

Il reporta son attention sur Reid, ne pouvant s'empêcher de le fixer, obsédé par son torse qui se levait puis s'abaissait. Il respirait. Il vivait.

\- Qu'est-ce que… fit Morgan dans le dos de Hotch. Reid ! Bon sang, tu es vivant ! JJ, Prentiss ! Il est vivant !

L'ambiance changea instantanément et radicalement. L'équipe était de nouveau complète, bien qu'ils pensaient jusqu'ici avoir été amputés d'un de leurs membres. Mais quand Hotch posa de nouveau ses yeux sur le visage de Reid, il réalisa que son sourire faiblissait de plus en plus. Ils perdaient un temps précieux.

Comme si un haut-parleur diffusait ses pensées, Hotch et l'équipe se firent soudainement repousser hors du chemin afin que les médecins puissent passer. Ils travaillèrent rapidement et efficacement, s'occupant de Reid, mettant en place des éléments tout en en retirant d'autres. Hotch ne parvenait cependant pas à se concentrer sur ce qu'ils faisaient, il ne voyait que les yeux sombres de son plus jeune agent.

Il sembla ne s'être passé qu'une fraction de seconde avant que Reid ne soit hissé sur une civière et porté hors de la pièce. JJ, étant située le plus près de Reid, le suivit et prit sa main, ce qui lui permit de monter dans l'ambulance à ses cotés. Les autres les suivirent jusqu'aux portes, puis restèrent en arrière, et observèrent JJ suivre Reid à l'arrière de l'ambulance, avant que celle-ci ne s'éloigne rapidement, sirènes hurlantes.

Hotch resta au niveau de la porte avec Rossi, Morgan et Prentiss, le regard perdu à l'endroit où se trouvait encore l'ambulance quelques secondes auparavant, plongé dans ses pensées. Toutes ces émotions qui l'avaient submergé quelques minutes auparavant, avant qu'elles ne prennent un virage à 180 degrés, et désormais c'en étaient d'autres, totalement différentes, qui l'envahissaient.

Ils restèrent encore quelques secondes ainsi, digérant les événements, avant que Hotch ne remarque Prentiss bouger, à coté de lui. Il se tourna vers elle et la vit alors sortir son téléphone et lancer une communication.

\- Garcia, c'est Emily, dit-elle, souriant à présent à Hotch.

Il semblait qu'il s'était passé des décennies depuis qu'elle avait appelé Garcia pour lui apprendre l'un des pires nouvelles possibles. Et c'était le meilleur déjà-vu qu'il puisse imaginer.

\- C'est Reid, dit-elle, tandis que son sourire s'élargissait. Il est… il est en vie.

* * *

Miss Homme Enceinte 2 : C'est super gentil, merci :)

Guest : De rien ^^

TheLandOfRisingSun : ça oui il faut parfois avoir le coeur bien accroché. C'est aussi pour ça que j'aimerai proposer une traduction sur ce thème, car c'est très intéressant à explorer et c'est dommage que le seul bon texte (à ma connaissance) en français, soit si difficile d'accès.


	10. Chapter 10

Il continuait de repasser toute la scène dans sa tête, depuis le moment où Jim avait dit « on se rend », jusqu'à ce que Hotch pose les yeux sur lui. Ces instants n'avaient pas de prix, et il voulait en garder le souvenir ancré en lui pour longtemps. Tout le monde était sain et sauf, et son équipe savait à présent que lui aussi faisait toujours parti des vivants.

Cela semblait tellement surréaliste. Après tout ce qui s'était passé, Reid était finalement sorti de la banque, en route pour l'hôpital. Il se sentait complètement engourdi, à l'exception de la douleur sourde, lancinante, au coté gauche de son torse. Il savait que c'était principalement dû à la blessure par balle, et pourtant, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser qu'il y avait quelque chose d'autre.

\- Et voilà, Docteur Reid, lui dit l'un des médecins avec un grand sourire en échangeant un regard avec son collègue. Détendez-vous, et nous y serons avant même que vous vous en rendiez compte.

Reid acquiesça doucement. Il ne fut pas certain que l'homme le voit, mais au moins, il essaya. Puis, il tourna les yeux vers JJ, qui lui tenait toujours fermement la main. En vérité, il ne s'attendait pas vraiment à ce que ce soit elle qui monte avec lui dans l'ambulance. Non pas qu'elle ne l'aurait pas voulu, mais Reid présumait que ce serait Morgan, ou même Hotch, en temps que chef de leur équipe. Néanmoins, en la regardant dans les yeux, un sentiment de paix l'envahit ; ils avaient à présent un je-ne-sais-quoi que seules les mères semblaient posséder. Et cela le faisait se sentir en sécurité.

\- Reid, dit-elle quand les médecins eurent visiblement terminé tout ce qu'ils avaient à faire. On pensait…

\- Je sais, dit-il dans un souffle, réalisant brusquement combien il était fatigué. 'Suis désolé.

Elle parut décontenancée, et Reid ne put que remarquer qu'elle ne semblait pas pouvoir ni détacher son regard de lui, ni s'empêcher de sourire.

\- Ne le sois pas. Je suis tellement heureuse que tu sois vivant.

Il lui sourit, bien qu'un grand sentiment de culpabilité lui torde toujours l'estomac. Il exécrait plus que tout l'idée que son équipe l'ait cru mort. Il ne pouvait qu'imaginer comment lui-même réagirait face à une telle nouvelle : il serait dévasté. Et par-dessus tout, cela s'était passé juste sous leurs yeux. Bien entendu, cela n'était pas réel, seulement ça, ils l'ignoraient. Il se sentait terriblement mal en y pensant.

\- 'tait le seul moyen, se justifia-t-il, ayant le sentiment qu'il fallait absolument qu'elle le sache.

\- Je le sais, Reid, répondit-elle, plus souriante que jamais. Tu… tu as fais un travail incroyable. Ils sont tous sains et saufs. C'est… remarquable.

Il la dévisagea, et eut l'impression que le fait qu'elle comprenne diminuait la douleur dans son estomac. Malheureusement, cela ne fit rien pour sa cage thoracique. Son regard dévia dans l'ambulance, sans se fixer sur quoi que soit. Puis, avant qu'il ne comprenne ce qui se passait, les ténèbres commencèrent à envahir le coin de ses yeux. Elles semblaient si accueillantes…

\- Docteur Reid, l'appela une voix, faisant temporairement disparaître les ténèbres. Docteur Reid, je veux que vous restiez avec moi, d'accord ? On y est presque.

Il regarda l'homme qui lui parlait, et bien qu'il souhaite désespérément lui désobéir, il avait conscience que le médecin ne faisait que son travail, et que c'était dans son propre intérêt de rester éveillé. Il vit le médecin échanger un regard avec JJ, et il dû demander à la jeune femme de continuer à lui parler, car elle s'approcha alors plus près de son visage.

\- Hé, Reid, dit-elle en essayant d'attirer son attention. Regarde-moi… Voilà. Hey, dit-elle à nouveau avec un grand sourire quand elle parvint à attraper son regard.

Il ne put s'empêcher de lui sourire également. La dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu sourire autant, c'était lorsqu'elle tenait son fils qui venait à peine de naître dans ses bras. Elle était bien plus heureuse à ce moment là, évidemment, mais pourtant cela lui faisait du bien de la voir aussi souriante. Hélas, leur travail avait souvent tendance à leur ôter tout sentiment de joie.

\- Hey… souffla-t-il en réponse, notant à quel point il se sentait toujours devenir faible.

\- Alors, dit-elle rapidement, tentant de garder son attention tandis qu'il se battait de toutes ses forces pour rester conscient. Tu avais prévu ça depuis le début ? Ta… de te faire tirer dessus, et le reste ?

Il sourit à nouveau, sachant qu'elle n'avait pas grand-chose d'autre à l'esprit.

\- Oui, répondit-il. D'solé. Seul moyen…

\- Reid, s'il te plaît, dit-elle, bien plus sérieusement. S'il te plaît ne soit pas désolé. Ce que tu as fait était incroyable, et très courageux.

\- Merci, lâcha-t-il, sur le point de céder à la fatigue.

\- Allez, Spence, l'encouragea-t-elle. Allez, reste avec moi. On arrive à l'hôpital.

Et elle ne mentait pas. Tout aussi rapidement qu'ils l'avaient fait monter à bord, les médecins le firent sortir de l'ambulance et passèrent en courant les portes des urgences, se parlant entre eux très rapidement. Reid cligna lentement des yeux alors que la lumière étincelante l'éblouissait, et laissa son regard suivre JJ qui resta en arrière.

Il détesta la voir soudain paraître si effrayée, alors il fit de son mieux pour lui sourire. Cependant, avant d'avoir la chance de voir sa réaction, elle avait disparut, et il se trouvait dans une des salles de l'hôpital.

On se mit à lui parler, sans qu'il ne puisse comprendre le moindre mot. On lui faisait des piqures, on lui posait des choses, et un brouhaha envahissait son cerveau. Et parmi tout ce chaos, les ténèbres, si paisibles… Reid ne put leur résister davantage. Il laissa derrière lui le remue-ménage de la salle des urgences et trouva la tranquillité, dans un monde de paix et d'obscurité.

-o-o-o-

La salle d'attente. Plutôt étrange de s'y trouver, pensa Hotch. Les émotions et la tension qui envahissait chacun des membres de l'équipe semblait insupportables, et pourtant bienvenues. Aussi nerveux, perdus, extatiques, et inquiets soient-ils pour leur ami et collègue, ils savaient tous que ce chaos émotionnel était mieux que le deuil et la douleur auxquels ils s'attendaient.

Seulement, Reid n'était pas mort.

Hotch se détendit légèrement sur sa chaise à cette pensée. Bien sûr, Reid n'était pas complètement hors de danger, mais de ce qu'il avait compris, le jeune agent avait de bonnes chances. Et toute chance était bonne à prendre.

Il regarda tout autour de lui, contemplant son équipe. Il avait été si occupé qu'il n'avait pas vraiment eu l'occasion de les observer, et, bien qu'il sache qu'ils ressentaient beaucoup d'émotions différentes, ce qui en ressortait principalement, c'était le soulagement. Ils étaient bien évidemment conscients de l'endroit où ils se trouvaient et de l'état de Reid, mais cela aurait été un mensonge pour Hotch de prétendre que quelque part, il n'était pas certain que Reid s'en sortirait. Et visiblement, chacun avait la même certitude.

\- Ok, dit une voix forte, rompant le silence paisible de la pièce.

Hotch leva rapidement le regard pour voir, devant eux, une analyste échevelée et particulièrement furieuse.

\- Est-ce quelqu'un peut avoir l' _obligeance_ de m'expliquer ce qui se passe ici, à la fin ?! exigea de savoir Penelope Garcia.

Hotch se mordit la lèvre en réalisant combien elle devait être perdue d'avoir éprouvé le déferlement d'émotions frénétiques dû à la nouvelle de la mort d'un ami, puis d'avoir appris que cela n'était pas vraiment arrivé. Sans compter qu'ils ne l'avaient plus tenue au courant de la situation depuis qu'on lui avait appris que Reid était vivant.

\- Hé, ma belle, commença Morgan en quittant sa chaise et en se dirigeant vers elle, les bras ouverts comme pour l'enlacer.

Elle esquiva cependant ses bras et le regarda très sérieusement.

\- Il n'y a pas de « ma belle » qui tienne ! rétorqua-t-elle férocement. D'abord on me dit que notre petit Reid est mort, puis on me dit qu'il est vivant, ce qui est bien sûr merveilleux, si ce n'est une nouvelle bouleversante, et après ça aucun d'entre vous n'a la décence de décrocher son foutu téléphone ?

\- Garcia, nous sommes dans un hôpital… tenta Emily avant d'être rapidement coupé.

\- Et alors ? Il y a un bon nombre d'endroits dehors où vous auriez parfaitement pu prendre votre téléphone et faire un numéro que d'habitude aucun de vous ne semble avoir de mal à composer de nombreuses fois par jours !

\- Garcia, dit Hotch, à présent debout, et prenant le contrôle de la situation. Nous sommes vraiment désolés de ne pas t'avoir mieux tenue informée. Tout est arrivé très vite pour nous, et notre première priorité était de rester avec Reid. Je suis désolé qu'aucun de nous n'ait pensé à t'appeler à nouveau, mais c'est avec plaisir qu'on va te dire tout ce qu'on sait pour l'instant.

Il se sentait sincèrement mal pour elle ; de toute évidence, elle avait sauté dans le premier avion pour la Floride qu'elle avait pu trouver après avoir appris la mort de Reid, et n'avait pas perdu de temps pour se rendre à l'hôpital. L'énergie et le chatoiement qui la caractérisait d'ordinaire avaient pour l'heure complètement disparus, et elle tenait son sac de voyage démesuré serré dans sa main.

\- Je suis désolée, dit-elle finalement, en marchant lentement vers une chaise proche des leurs. Je n'aurais sûrement pas eu vos appels, de toute manière. J'étais dans l'avion ces deux dernières heures. Il se trouve que j'étais en train d'attendre à l'aéroport quand tu m'as appelée, Emily. Mais j'en suis soulagée, continua-t-elle en posant le sac sur la chaise à coté d'elle. Ca aurait été largement pire en fait d'arriver ici en m'attendant à… enfin, en m'attendant à ce qu'il soit parti, pour finalement découvrir que ce n'est pas le cas.

Chacun acquiesça en silence, sachant que ce scénario aurait sûrement abouti à une Garcia encore plus bouleversée.

\- Alors allez-y, dit-elle en les observant avec impatience. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Comment va-t-il ? Est-ce qu'il a de bonnes chances de s'en sortir ?

\- Doucement, modéra Morgan, on va te dire tout ce qu'on sait.

Hotch écouta tandis qu'ils se relayaient tous pour expliquer pourquoi Reid était à la banque, comment s'était déroulé la prise d'otage, la mort supposé de Reid, tout cela réveillant les émotions ressenties alors avec vivacité.

\- Alors tu as fait le trajet avec lui, JJ ? Il était conscient ? demanda Garcia, la regardant avec espoir.

JJ hocha simplement la tête, et Garcia enchaina immédiatement :

\- Et comment allait-il ? Est-ce qu'il a dit quelque chose ?

Hotch se tourna alors vers l'agent de liaison, réalisant soudain qu'elle n'avait pas dit grand-chose concernant le voyage dans l'ambulance, mis à part qu'elle lui avait un peu parlé. Mais même là, elle n'était pas entrée dans les détails.

JJ prit une profonde inspiration, et il vit qu'elle était toujours un peu secouée.

\- Oui, il était conscient, commença-t-elle.

A leur plus grand soulagement, elle ne semblait pas trop affectée par ce qu'elle allait dire, leur indiquant par là-même que le voyage ne s'était pas trop mal passé.

\- Pour être honnête, il ne semblait pas aller trop mal. Il m'a un peu parlé, la plupart du temps pour dire qu'il était désolé…

\- Désolé pour quoi, demanda aussitôt Rossi, devançant tous les autres.

\- Pour nous avoir mis dans cette situation, je suppose, dit JJ.

\- Mais ce n'est pas comme s'il l'avait voulu, rétorqua Emily, les sourcils froncés. Je veux dire, il ne voyait que cette solution-là pour protéger les otages.

\- C'est ce qu'il a dit, confirma JJ : « _c'était le seul moyen_. »

\- Ouais, et bien s'il nous refait un coup comme ça, je lui tords son petit cou maigrelet, ajouta Morgan, avec malgré tout un soupçon de légèreté dans la voix. Mais si le gamin pensait que c'était le seul moyen, je pense qu'on doit juste avoir confiance en lui.

\- Le fait que tout le monde ait quitté ce bâtiment en vie parle de lui-même en ce qui concerne la pertinence de ses actes, intervint Hotch, mettant fin à la discussion.

Cela ne lui semblait pas correct de remettre en question les actes de Reid, quels qu'ils soient. Ils s'attendaient tous à ce qu'il y ait des victimes, et pourtant, grâce à lui il n'y en avait eu aucune.

\- En parlant de cela, commença JJ en se tournant vers Hotch et les autres, qu'est-il arrivé à Masterson ? Ce n'était pas Reid, n'est-ce pas ?

A cette pensée, tous eurent une sorte de petit rire. Ils ne pensaient pas que le jeune agent soit incapable de faire physiquement du mal à quelqu'un, mais Reid était assurément plus du genre à vouloir arranger les choses d'une manière logique, pas de manière brutale.

\- Non, répondit Morgan, souriant toujours. D'après ce que nous avons entendu avant de partir, ce type, Jim, l'a frappé à la tête avec la crosse de son fusil.

\- Wow, fit JJ, ça c'est un retournement de situation.

\- Reid a apparemment réussit à convaincre les hommes de Masterson de se retourner contre lui, continua Rossi. Et quand Masterson était… occupé, Jim l'a attaqué.

\- Occupé ?

\- Il était en train d'étrangler Reid, l'éclaira Emily avant d'ajouter rapidement : selon les dires d'un des témoins.

Cette information atténua les sourires qu'ils arboraient depuis peu, sans pour autant totalement refroidir l'ambiance dans la salle d'attente. Et, par bonheur, à peine quelques minutes plus tard, une personne en blouse bleue-verte de chirurgien entra dans la salle.

\- Docteur Spencer Reid ?

L'expression du chirurgien en voyant l'équipe entière se lever fit sourire Hotch.

\- Bon, messieurs les agents, j'imagine que vous allez vous battre jusqu'à ce que vous trouviez un moyen de contourner la règle « seulement la famille », et étant donné que la liste de ses plus proche parents inclut ses collègues, je vais vous épargner cette peine, déclara le médecin, visiblement familier des situations impliquant un agent du gouvernement blessé dont les collègues demandaient des nouvelles. Montrez-moi simplement votre badge, et je vous explique.

Chacun d'eux eut un petit sourire et fit ce qu'on leur demandait. Une fois que le médecin fut certain qu'il ne s'adressait qu'à des agents du FBI, il jeta un œil à son porte-bloc et commença ses explications :

\- La balle est entrée dans l'épaule en faisant quelques dommages, mais rien de permanent. Enfin, dans l'hypothèse ou le Docteur Reid suivra le programme de kinésithérapie qui lui est préconisé. Mais tant qu'il suit nos recommandations, il devrait totalement guérir, et retrouver un parfait usage de son bras.

Ce fut un véritable soulagement pour l'équipe, une guérison totale était l'une des meilleures nouvelles qu'on puisse leur donner.

\- La majeure partie des dégâts a eu lieu lorsque la balle a ricoché jusqu'à son poumon. Par chance, le poumon n'a pas été perforé, bien que la balle ait exercé une certaine pression sur l'organe. Nous avons atténué les dommages, mais pour le moment, il reste sous assistance respiratoire.

\- Mais il va aller mieux ? questionna Garcia, en fixant très sérieusement le médecin.

\- Oui, comme je l'ai dit, il devrait totalement guérir. A présent, si vous voulez bien m'excuser, je dois y aller, mais puisque j'imagine que vous serez toujours là dans environ une heure, j'enverrai une infirmière vous prévenir quand vous pourrez lui rendre visite.

Hotch ne pouvait qu'admirer la concision dont faisait preuve le médecin, et sa manière d'aller droit au but. Il s'agissait sans doute d'un des premiers de ce genre auquel il avait affaire.

Chacun d'entre eux acquiesça aux paroles du médecin, et le remercia tandis qu'il partait. Regardant autour de lui les autres membres de son équipe, Hotch constata que le sentiment de soulagement s'était accru.

C'était désormais certain, Reid allait s'en sortir.

* * *

Miss Homme Enceinte 2 : Oui ça y est, on est enfin sûr qu'il ira bien ! (et ce n'était pas joué d'avance, car j'avoue beaucoup aimer les "bad-end" ! héhéhé :D )

Guest : merci ^^

Petite parenthèse au "guest" qui a mis la review sur "désert du désert", si tu lis ceci : je ne suis pas tout à fait d'accord avec ta remarque concernant le sourire aux lèvres. Il me semble que cette expression n'est pas un pléonasme, malgré les apparences. D'ailleurs, un vrai sourire se voit dans les yeux !


	11. Chapter 11

Tout bien considéré, ce n'était pas, pour lui, la meilleure façon de se réveiller. Les produits à effet narcotique n'étaient rien de plus qu'un rappel du temps passé avec Tobias Hankel, et de la faiblesse l'ayant amenée à reprendre, de son plein gré, les mêmes drogues que celles auparavant injectées de force dans ses veines. Cette sensation qui l'emprisonnait, de lourdeur, d'être sonné, le terrifia au plus haut point alors qu'il commençait à se demander s'il avait jamais quitté la cabane d'Hankel.

\- Je crois qu'il se réveille, dit une voix familière, mais non-menaçante et féminine.

Ce n'était définitivement pas la voix de Tobias, et en cet instant, ce fut suffisant pour le calmer.

Désormais rassuré, il remarqua d'autres sons dont il n'avait pas encore eu conscience. Il y avait d'autres personnes dans la pièce, certaines debout, d'autres assises sur des chaises ; et des bips, aussi. Des bips incessants, et pourtant rassurants. Il se trouvait à l'hôpital.

En comprenant cela, les souvenirs de Southside City Bank et de Miles Masterson affluèrent dans sa mémoire, comme si un barrage avait soudainement cédé. Il entendit distinctement les bips accélérer.

\- Reid, fit une voix en pénétrant ses pensées embrumées. Tu es avec nous ? Allez, gamin. Réveille-toi.

Il s'agissait, sans le moindre doute, de Derek Morgan. Cela signifiait-il que le reste de l'équipe était là aussi ? Il se souvenait parfaitement du moment où on lui avait tiré dessus alors qu'ils regardaient tous, persuadés qu'il allait mourir. Mais ce n'était pas le cas, et à présent, ils devaient sûrement le savoir… ?

\- Ouvre les yeux, Reid.

Cette fois, la voix de Morgan sonna un peu plus anxieuse. En tout cas, ce fut suffisant pour le motiver à au moins essayer de lui obéir. Cela s'avéra cependant difficile ; ses paupières semblaient tellement lourdes. Il commença en bougeant simplement les yeux sous ses paupières fermées, puis passa à l'étape suivante et essaya de les ouvrir, sans parvenir à un meilleur résultat que des clignements d'œil incessants.

\- C'est ça mec, allez, l'encouragea à nouveau Morgan, remarquant visiblement qu'il se battait pour réussir à ouvrir les yeux.

Finalement, il parvint à les ouvrir suffisamment pour pouvoir regarder autour de lui. Il dû alors les refermer à nouveau, puis les rouvrit. Directement face à lui, comme il s'y attendait, se tenait Morgan. Derrière lui, Garcia. Et à coté, assis dans le fauteuil, leur chef, Hotch. Il n'aurait sincèrement pas pu être plus heureux de les voir. Bien sûr, voir l'équipe complète aurait été bien, mais Reid doutait que six personnes à la fois soient autorisées dans la petite chambre, alors il pouvait se contenter de n'en voir que trois.

\- Et voilà ces si beaux yeux, s'exclama Garcia avec un grand sourire en s'avançant à coté de Morgan.

\- Hey ho, rétorqua Morgan avant de se tourner vers elle, souriant comme un gamin. Ce n'est pas parce qu'il est dans un lit d'hôpital qu'il a droit à tous les compliments.

\- La ferme, toi, contra malicieusement Garcia.

Puis, elle se retourna vers Reid, qui s'amusait de les voir ainsi plaisanter.

\- Comment te sens-tu ?

Reid essaya de dire quelque chose, mais il ne parvint qu'à émettre un grognement rauque. Cela le fit tousser plusieurs fois, et il réalisa alors qu'il avait été sous respirateur. Et, à en juger par le goût présent dans sa bouche et la sécheresse de sa gorge, l'appareil n'avait pas été retiré très longtemps auparavant. Par chance, alors que son cerveau hurlait pour un peu d'eau, un verre apparut juste devant lui. Il regarda Hotch avec gratitude et le laissa l'aider à le boire. Une fois que le verre fut vide et sa gorge moins douloureuse, Reid essaya à nouveau de parler.

\- V'bien, s'étrangla-t-il.

Il toussa encore un peu, mais lorsque ce fut terminé, il se sentit bien mieux.

\- Mieux, je crois. Que… que s'est-il passé, exactement ?

Une question appropriée, car après le voyage en ambulance, Reid n'avait que de vagues souvenirs de lumières, de murmures, parmi d'autres choses où il ne pouvait différencier délire et réalité. Il savait qu'il avait reçu une balle dans l'épaule, mais en dehors de cela, il ne pouvait faire que des suppositions.

\- Tu as été amené directement en chirurgie, où ils ont retiré la balle, et réduit la pression causée sur ton poumon par le ricochet de la balle, expliqua Hotch, allant droit au but. Le médecin a dit que tant que tu suivais la thérapie qui t'étais recommandée, tu retrouverais entièrement l'usage de ton bras.

\- C'est une bonne nouvelle, sourit Reid.

Tout le monde sembla d'accord sur ce point, et tandis que le silence tombait, Reid sentait qu'il y avait d'autres choses qu'ils auraient aimé dire.

\- Depuis combien de temps suis-je ici ?

\- Cela fait presque une journée, maintenant, répondit Morgan.

Une journée ? Reid n'avait absolument aucun moyen de reconstituer ce dernier jour, et cela l'inquiétait.

\- Et pour Masterson ? Est-ce que tout le monde va bien ?

\- Ils sont tous en vie, confirma Hotch en le regardant très sérieusement. Tu as vraiment fait un travail remarquable, là-bas. J'imagine que tu sais que nous nous apprêtions à suivre le scénario de perte minimale, n'est-ce pas ?

Reid essaya tant bien que mal de simuler un haussement d'épaule par le regard. Bien qu'il soit évidemment fier de se dire qu'il avait joué un rôle, petit ou grand, dans le fait que tout le monde s'en soit sorti sain et sauf, il restait l'impression sournoise, au fond de lui, qu'il aurait pu y parvenir d'une autre manière. D'une manière qui n'aurait pas à ce point blessé son équipe.

\- Miles Masterson a été soigné pour une blessure à la tête, ajouta Garcia, complétant les trous laissés par Hotch. Et, de ce que j'ai compris, il a été placé ensuite en garde à vue. Il va aller en prison, mon chéri.

Reid sourit également à cette nouvelle. Il était heureux que Masterson ait été enfermé, et non enterré. Il ne savait pas vraiment ce qui était arrivé à Miles, seulement que Jim l'avait mis hors jeu d'une manière ou d'une autre. Reid l'avait vu respirer, mais il ne s'était pas réveillé depuis, alors pour ce qu'il en savait, il aurait très bien pu finir par mourir. Apprendre que même lui était toujours vivant le faisait se sentir mieux. Tout le monde était en vie.

\- Il faut qu'on prévienne les médecins que tu t'es réveillé, lui apprit Hotch en se levant, puis il se tourna pour faire face à Morgan et Garcia. On reviendra après.

\- On revient vite, gamin, dit Morgan en se dirigeant vers la porte.

\- On sera juste là, dehors, ajouta Garcia avec un sourire affectueux.

Reid les suivit du regard tandis qu'ils quittaient la pièce ; puis, le médecin entra. Il ne se préoccupait pas tellement de son propre état de santé, trop soulagé de voir son équipe, et d'avoir constaté qu'ils ne lui en voulaient pas. Bien sûr, ils ne connaissaient toujours pas les détails, mais cela viendrait en son temps. Pour l'instant, il voulait juste que le médecin dise ce qu'il avait à dire. D'ailleurs, celui-ci, avec son expression sérieuse et sa manière d'aller droit au but, lui rappelait beaucoup Hotch.

\- Docteur Reid, commença-t-il, lisant en diagonale les tableaux de son porte-bloc. Vos fonctions vitales ont l'air plutôt bonnes désormais, et il est certain que vous vous en remettrez complètement. Vous allez certainement devoir passer pas mal de temps en rééducation pour votre épaule, et ils seront mieux placés que moi pour vous donner une estimation du temps que vous allez y passer. Dans l'ensemble, vous avez de la chance. Nous allons vous garder encore une nuit de plus pour observer l'évolution de votre poumon, et nous assurer qu'il fonctionne correctement, mais après, vous serez libre de partir.

\- Merci, répondit Reid en essayant de trouver une meilleure position.

\- C'est normal. Maintenant, en ce qui concerne les visites, tant que cela vous convient, toute votre équipe peut venir vous voir. Jusqu'ici ils se sont relayés, et j'imagine que ce sera plus simple pour vous d'avoir la possibilité de leur parler à tous en même temps. Cela n'est pas vraiment autorisé par le protocole, mais je peux faire une exception ou deux.

Reid ne répondit pas aussitôt, tandis qu'il s'efforçait d'enregistrer tout ce que le médecin venait de lui dire. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce que tant de personnes soient autorisées à rester dans la chambre, et, pour cela, il était reconnaissant envers cet homme.

\- Oui, ce sera génial, confirma-t-il finalement. Merci.

Le médecin acquiesça :

\- Mais pas pour longtemps, vous avez toujours besoin de repos.

Il quitta alors la chambre, et Reid s'efforça de se mettre dans une position plus confortable avant que quelqu'un d'autre n'entre.

Il ne fallut que quelques minutes avant que la chambre soit à nouveau pleine. Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire en voyant toutes ces personnes auxquelles il tenait tant entrer et trouver leur place dans la chambre. Il avait tellement eu envie de tous les revoir, et enfin, c'était possible.

\- Qu'a dit le docteur ? demanda Rossi après qu'ils l'aient tous silencieusement salués.

\- Je vais pouvoir partir demain.

A nouveau, Reid eut un sourire. Aussi grand son amour pour l'Etat du Soleil soit-il, il lui tardait tout de même de rentrer chez lui, à Quantico.

\- Génial, s'exclama Morgan, cela laisse une chance au reste d'entre nous d'aller à Disney World.

Les autres rirent à cette déclaration, y compris Reid, amusé par l'image mentale du groupe de profileurs dans les tasses tournantes.

\- Comment te sens-tu, Spence ? demanda JJ en venant se mettre juste à coté de son lit.

Reid se souvint soudain du trajet en ambulance, de tout le réconfort qu'elle lui avait apporté. Il lui en fut infiniment reconnaissant.

\- Hum, plutôt bien, en fait.

Ce n'était pas vraiment un mensonge. Il était plutôt sûr que cela lui faisait en effet énormément de bien de les voir tous. Et bien que sa poitrine reste douloureuse, et son corps engourdi, plein de courbatures, il parvenait néanmoins très bien à passer outre pour le moment.

Il entendit de nombreux murmures de soulagement. Malgré cela, Reid sentait qu'ils auraient aimé savoir ce qui s'était passé dans la banque. Il ne leur en voulait pas et, en fait, cela ne le dérangeait pas de leur en parler.

\- J'imagine que vous êtes tous curieux de savoir ce qui s'est passé, hein ?

Ils se regardèrent les uns les autres, visiblement pris au dépourvu. Il était cependant évident qu'ils voulaient savoir, alors pourquoi pas maintenant, pendant qu'ils étaient tous réunis ?

\- Oui, céda la première Emily. On aimerait bien, si ça ne te dérange pas d'en parler.

Reid acquiesça afin de leur faire comprendre que non, cela ne l'ennuyait pas du tout, et il commença à expliquer :

\- Je savais que quoi qu'il arrive, il finirait par vouloir tuer quelqu'un pour accélérer un peu les choses, alors je lui en ai parlé dès le début et l'ait convaincu de seulement vous faire croire qu'il y avait un mort.

\- Et ce mort, c'était toi, compléta JJ.

\- Oui, cela prouvait que j'étais prêt à respecter ma part du contrat.

\- Et quel était ce contrat, exactement ? demanda Rossi, car il se posait la question depuis que Masterson lui avait renvoyé leur accord à la figure.

\- Je l'aidais à s'en sortir tant qu'il ne faisait de mal à personne.

Reid se sentit soudain embarrassé, bien qu'il ne sache même pas vraiment pourquoi.

\- C'était une décision très courageuse, déclara Emily.

Il sentit brusquement son visage le brûler.

\- Vous auriez tous fait la même chose, contra-t-il.

\- Alors, tu l'as persuadé de te tirer dessus et de te faire passer pour mort ? questionna Hotch.

Il acquiesça à nouveau :

\- Je lui ai dit que ce qui importait, c'était que vous pensiez que j'étais mort. Mais qu'au cas où il se ferait tout de même prendre, le fait que je sois toujours en vie rendrait sa condamnation moins lourde.

\- Bien vu, gamin, fit Morgan, bien que Reid puisse voir qu'il n'aimait toujours pas à cent pourcents cette idée. Mais la prochaine fois, essaye d'éviter de simuler ta propre mort.

Reid ne put que sourire, s'étant attendu à un commentaire de ce genre, et il haussa son épaule valide.

\- Ce n'était qu'un pieux mensonge, Morgan, fit-il avec une moue moqueuse.

Après un petit moment de réflexion, le reste de l'équipe compris la plaisanterie et ils se mirent à rire.

\- Ah oui ? releva Garcia avec un sourire. Alors je demande que l'agent spécial superviseur Spencer Reid ait dès à présent interdiction de faire des pieux mensonges.

Reid, tout comme les autres, rit à nouveau à cette déclaration, profitant intensément de l'instant présent. Il savait désormais qu'ils ne désapprouvaient pas sa décision, et également que, s'ils plaisantaient sur le fait qu'il lui soit interdit d'agir à nouveau de la sorte, c'est qu'en cet instant, ils en avaient besoin. Sans compter qu'il n'avait pas l'intention de se remettre dans une telle situation.

\- Je pense que nous sommes tous d'accord avec cette proposition, ajouta Hotch en faisant durer la plaisanterie, à la grande surprise des autres. Maintenant, je pense qu'il est temps que tu te reposes un peu, afin que le vol de retour, demain, ne te sois pas trop insupportable.

Reid ne pouvait qu'être d'accord avec ceci, étant une fois de plus submergé par la fatigue.

\- Repose-toi bien, Spence, lui dit JJ avant de partir.

\- Ouais, je prendrais de tes nouvelles, ajouta Morgan.

\- A plus tard…

\- Guéris vite…

Reid hocha la tête en souriant à chaque vœux de rétablissement et chaque salutation, et regarda les membres de l'équipe sortir, jusqu'à ce que Hotch soit le seul dans la chambre. Reid le suivit du regard tandis qu'il s'approchait du lit et posait ses yeux sur lui.

\- Je suis réellement très fier de toi, lui dit Hotch, prenant Reid complètement au dépourvu. Tu es parvenu à réaliser l'impossible en étant totalement seul, et rien que cela, c'est particulièrement honorable.

\- Je vous remercie, souffla-t-il, sous le choc de recevoir de tels compliments, qu'il savait sincères.

Ce n'était pas tant qu'Hotch soit incapable d'en faire, mais il exprimait rarement des sentiments de ce genre à haute voix.

Le chef d'équipe hocha la tête et se dirigea vers la porte. Toutefois, avant d'y arriver, il s'arrêta :

\- Néanmoins, je pourrais faire sans tes pieux mensonges, si tu penses que c'est possible.

Reid vit alors le début d'un des remarquablement rares sourires de Hotch, et il se sentit mieux qu'il ne l'avait été depuis longtemps.

Il se sentait enfin en paix avec lui-même concernant les choix faits dans la banque.

\- Plus de pieux mensonge, promit Reid avec un sourire.

Hotch acquiesça, et sortit de la chambre pour rejoindre le reste de l'équipe. Reid s'enfonça alors davantage dans les oreillers, et, juste avant que le sommeil n'ait raison de lui, il prit conscience que tout allait très bien.

* * *

Et voilà la fin de cette histoire. J'espère qu'elle vous a plu, et toujours un grand, grand merci à tous ceux qui mettent l'histoire ou mon profil en favori ou en suivi, et/ou qui prennent le temps de mettre des reviews. C'est extrêmement encourageant.

En ce qui concerne les publications suivantes, je commencerai lundi à publier une traduction de 5 chapitres, History.

Merci d'avoir lu jusqu'ici, et à très bientôt !

* * *

Miss Homme Enceinte 2, Guest, TheLandOfRisingSun, merci beaucoup pour vos reviews et vos encouragements, c'est vraiment très motivant ! A très vite j'espère ^^


End file.
